


The Many Adventures of Dean Winchesters Dick.

by Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack



Category: Original Work, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), BDSM, Bartenders, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blood Kink, Car Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Crossroads Demon Crowley (Supernatural), Daddy Kink, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, Demons, Dildos, Dom Gabriel, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Food Kink, Gags, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Jealous Lucifer, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Older Jared Padalecki, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Possessive Gabriel, Praise Kink, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Crowley, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Jensen Ackles, Protective Lucifer, Protective Sam Winchester, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Shy Jensen Ackles, Size Kink, Soulless Sam Winchester, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub Dean, Tags May Change, Top Dean Winchester, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles, Top Sam Winchester, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Wing Kink, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack
Summary: I Blame my Discord Server for whatever I make in this, just so you guys know.This is Open for suggestions in the comments if you have either an OC you want me to write about or just give me an idea for something to do.my rules are in chapter 6, don't ask me why.This is the Many Adventures of Dean Winchesters DickShould be mostly about Deans dick, but a few others might pop up every now and then.REQUESTS MAY TAKE A WHILE TO COMPLETE, I'M STILL TAKING THEM THO!





	1. Scarlet / Dean Winchester Scene 1

It had been a long day for the Winchester but they were getting nowhere sitting around on their ass, the local strip club was reporting missing people, and a few that had been left with a hole in their chest. Both brothers decided to take a different route.

So here was Dean on a Friday night one of the nights where it was just male strippers performing and wandering around exposing themselves, thankfully Dean was just giving a job to stand behind the bar but it didn’t help the fact he knew he was in fewer clothes than he preferred, no shirt and the shortest shorts Dean had ever worn, oh and the glitter on his body, which just ticked Dean off to the point where he was continuously cleaning the glass in his hands.

Scarlet a Uni student who was visiting home for a week, crashing at a friends house who thought on going to the strip club to have a night out, Scarlet didn’t ask questions she knew the area well enough and knew tonight was just male strippers.

In the bathroom, she stood in just her t-shirt since she hadn’t thought out her jeans yet, applying her makeup that took longer than 10 minutes until she was satisfied with the result. Walking into the guest bedroom she occupied looking at the four pairs of jeans and two pairs of shorts laying on the bed, her top was a simple white crop top, it was a close call between the skinny black jeans or her shorts, in the end, her shorts won the battle. Her shoes and jacket were by the door next to her waiting friend.

Once out the door, both girls talked the entire way to the club both got in without a problem her friend went straight towards the stage where a guy with an impressive package was doing his thing, Scarlet went to claim a table as her feet were already starting to become a pain. But after the pain subsided she got up after eyeing one of the bartenders that were working tonight, she especially enjoys coming on Fridays because even the bartenders had to wear fewer clothes.

Taking a seat nearest the corner of the bar as she knew nobody would enjoy sitting there as it didn’t have a good view of the strippers, but good enough view to check out the bartenders. Scarlet placed her small bag on top of the bar so she could keep an eye on it, as she was approached by what she could only describe as the hottest bartender that had ever worked here. “Can I getcha’ anythin’?” She couldn’t help the smile she placed on her face at th sound of his voice, “Vodka and Lemonade if you can,” she spoke politely as she watches the man nod his head and prepared her requested drink.

He was quick to make the drink, as Scarlet watch every single movement the man did, thanking him as he places it in front of her and going back to serving others. Scarlet was just happy sipping her drink, her eyes occasionally leaving her mans body to view others but her gaze always landed back on him.

Dean was serving drinks left right and centre he didn’t have time to view the faces of the people, most were young boys with interesting ways of talking to him, few of the older females were touchy with him which he didn’t enjoy, but there was this one girl in the corner sipping away at her drink quietly, he would catch her looking his way a few times then back at the strippers.

As the night went on the strippers removed even more clothes almost, almost, scaring Dean. His attention went on the female once again seeing her glass empty so naturally, he walks over to ask if she wanted it refilled. “Want another miss?” Dean was polite enjoying the small smile appear on her face, “sure thing. Refill me,” she winked at him Dean was taken back by her comment but laughed it off. “Anything you want,” he smoothly replies while collecting her glass and seeing her eyes light up. Dean prepared her drink sliding it over, letting the other bartender deal with the other customers for the time being.

After an hour of flirting and giving each other looks across the bar, Dean whispered in the other bartender's ear who simply nodded and pointed to the darker part of the bar, where no one was sitting or paying attention to. Watching the female finish her drink once again he walked over to her whispering into her ear to which she only giggles and hops off her seat, the other bartender places her bag behind the bar for safekeeping.

“Want that refill now?” Dean growled into the female's ear once she was on the other side of the bar, she leans forward to wrap her arms around his next and catch his ear between her teeth. “Yes,” she whispers with a roll of her hips pressing against Deans front.

Scarlet was enjoying herself a bit too much, watching the bartender just made her want him more and more as the time went on the flirting back and forth didn’t help either but when he guided her behind the bar she lost her train of thought when he asked if she wanted her refill holding back the moan she wanted to let out so she grinds into his very bare front, sort of glad he was already partly naked. Sliding her hand down his chest her fingernail scraping his skin as it travelled down to the front of his shorts which seemed to not fit him anymore, goosebumps showed up on his skin as her fingernail went lower, looking directly into his green eyes that darkened with lust. She gasped as he wrapped a hand around the length that was hiding behind the shorts, “how is that being kept in there?” Scarlet questioned looking down at his crotch.

“I have no idea,” She’d hear him mutter above her before she was pushed against the bar being trapped between him and the bar, his warm mouth on her neck made her shudder against his solid chest. Removing the hand in between them wrapping her arms around his neck to brush her fingers in the small hairs at the base of his head tilting the man's head to be able to kiss those pouting lips.

It wasn’t soon until he was pealing her shirt off placing it next to her gently, before lifting her up to set her on the bar, kissing her lips once more. Scarlet melted against the softness of his lips, “Name, so I can scream it.” Scarlet whispered softly against the lips of the man. “Dean, yours?”

“Scarlet, now carry on,” she looks at him with a cheeky smile which he returned attaching his lips to the exposed skin, the noises of the club around them was quietening around them Scarlet lets out a startled noise as Deans' tongue reached her breasts, she had also noticed the biggest cock she had seen was out from hiding behind a piece of clothing, just within reaching distance so she scoots an inch further towards Dean making him believe she was enjoying the attention when really she just wanted to feel the weight of him in her small hands.

It was Deans turn to make a noise as Scarlet wrapped her hand around his dick, “damn Dean, got a big boy here don’t you?” She teased slowly stroking him feeling him stop giving attention to her breast. The small movement of his hips caused Scarlet to giggle into his ear, enjoying his reaction but had a better idea pushing him away slight while she got down to her knees in front of him, looking up at him through he lashes seeing him glance around quickly before he gave her the nod to go.

Wrapping her lips around the soft head Scarlet was instantly hooked swallowing him halfway seeming as she knew there was no way he was fitting into her mouth, a hand at the base to jerk the rest while her mouth got to work, keeping herself to relax her mouth looking up occasionally seeing Dean with his head back completely blissed out was shown on his handsome face. Pulling off with a pop Scarlet stood only to be roughly be yanked out of her shorts, lifted up to sit on the bar barely having time for her panties to be taken off whereas Dean just moved the offending material to the side leaning down to give her wet core a kiss before his expert mouth went to work. Scarlet tried holding back her moans as Dean used his tongue to assault her pussy.

Scarlet whined when Dean pulled away but only to take her panties off and shove them into her mouth, “You’re making too much noise, not that I don’t enjoy it, just be quiet,” Dean growled out before his tongue makes contact to her sensitive clit while a finger travelled lower slipping into her opening with ease Scarlet moaned around her panties falling on her back on the bar, completely opening herself for Dean. When Dean was up to two fingers Scarlet couldn’t take another minute as she sat up shoving him away with a surprised look on his face as she took the panties out her mouth to put in his opened mouth turning around to present herself to him wiggling her ass to him, wiggling a finger when he went to remove the panties from his mouth, he got the message quickly. Coming up behind her lining himself up, placing his hand over Scarlet's mouth to keep her noises muffled just when Dean breached her pussy Scarlet forced herself to take his entire length making her eyes widen and one of the beautiful noises to come from Deans mouth, but she heard him spit out the panties making her turn her head and frown at the man.

“Next time, shove whatever you want in my mouth to silence me, but right now I want to talk to you, Kitten,” Scarlet let out a whine at the pet name, spreading her legs a little more moving on the thick cock inside her, pleasing the man that watched her after he shook himself from being stunned he began moving himself making the feeling be so much better for Scarlet completely let herself submit under the man as he whispered dirty things into her ear.

Their position changed with Scarlet on her back on the bar, Dean in between her legs keeping her quiet with his own mouth this time hips moving faster with every passing second, Dean forced his cock deeper inside the female adoring the sounds he was pulling out of her, with a hand travelling down her body to tease her clit every time he hit her g-spot, it got her gripping on to him tighter warning him that she was going to cum quickly silencing her with his mouth before she screamed the place down. Dean felt her cum with the tightening of her walls he felt himself spill deep inside with small rotating hips as he pumped out his cum deep inside her heat. Falling forward keeping his weight off her as they breathed the same air for a moment.

“Fuck me,” Scarlet murmured, Dean gave her a look “again? Alright, damn girl.” Dean teased still waiting for her to release her grip on him so he could pull his softening cock from her, she didn’t any time soon they stayed like for five more minutes before Dean was finally able to pull out, kissing her softly after he did so. “Wanna come back to mine, for round two? After your shift of course,” Scarlet offered to the man who was tucking himself back into the shorts that hid nothing, while she was pulling her clothed back on leaving her panties off as she to go commando while his cum to leaked out of her as she walked home. “Sure, I need to give these back to you one way or another,” Dean held up her panties before shoving them into the small pocket of his shorts before giving her a smile over his shoulder.

“You’re naughty boy, Winchester.” She chuckled giving her boyfriend a kiss as he smiled against her lips, “don’t you know it baby girl.” He’d mutter watching her hop back over the bar to the other side as they returned to their original spots, Scarlet in the corner Dean continuing his shift for the night.

It was three hours before Dean clocked off walking to the entrance where Scarlet waited with a huge smile on her face with Sam who looked disgusted with the both of them, “don’t want to know and enjoy yourselves tonight!” He stalked off leaving the two to stare at each other before ending up with the two laughing as they walked to Scarlet's friends home for round two.


	2. Demon Dean/Female Human Crowley - Scene 1 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Demon, one human. Just don’t interrupt a demon jerking off.

Dean was sitting in his shitty apartment doing his usual shit which was reading some crap online, he was bored it was midday and he didn’t fancy going out today he wanted to chill in his apartment that he used to share with his idiot of a roommate who now lives two doors down in the apartment block.

So far Dean had jerked off in three different places in their living room, once in their kitchen and three times in the bathroom, oh and every night he had fucked himself on the dildo he found somewhere in his old roommate's room. But tonight he didn’t feel like doing much, he had tired himself out today at work fixing cars was hard.

But reading fanfics online was Deans go to, he was just to read a few before going to nap. His tail flicked to the side, oh yeah Dean is a demon. So horns tails the whole thing, apart from he was a special type of demon that has wings, Deans tail flicking like an interested cat meant he was getting excited over something Dean didn’t know what but he was getting excited.

Two hours later it was 4 in the afternoon and Dean was still scrolling through to find another fanfic to read. Until he heard the apartment next door slam shut Dean knew their neighbour Dean thought they were pretty damn cute but the sight of him with a female made Dean back away, he’s a demon but he doesn’t wanna break two people who are together just because he wants to get laid, Dean quickly soon found out the guy next door his wife was dating someone else again Dean doesn’t say anything about this he just keeps his head down and carries on.

Dean checks the time once again, counting down from 3 before the arguing started. “Ooo, right on time,” Dean mutters to himself as both voices were yelling at each other. Shaking his head the demon goes back to read his fanfics, his tail had slowly worked its way up his leg rubbing against his thigh. Letting out a sigh Dean looked down at himself, yup he had a boner, he blames it on what he was reading.

Slipping the laptop on the little coffee table opening a little draw revealing the lube he keeps just within reach so he could get down to business. Wiggling himself out from his underwear Dean spreads himself out on the sofa, using the small drop of lube in his hand he gently grasps his shaft, letting his head fall back against the cushions stroking himself slowly, to begin with paying special attention to the head a groan slipped past his lips as he does so. His other hand runs over his torso arching his back as his fingertips brush past his nipples the hand on his cock squeezed the base to stop him from cumming so soon.

Ignoring his erection for a moment to pay attention to the other sensitive placed on his body, one hand continued their play on his nipples, the other went lower running along his hole which fluttered at the feeling, just as he used more lube on his fingers and was about to push one of his fingers in his ass Dean heard a knock at his door.

Dean paused his actions, looking between where the door was back to his needy body. Shaking his head he went back to doing what he was doing, letting out a sigh as his finger slipped into him. Up to two fingers was when Dean was interrupted by a loud knocking at his door. Dean stopped himself again now glaring at the door, which knocked again, growling Dean forced his fingers from his ass throwing himself from the couch to the door not caring everything was on show for whoever was behind that door.

Roughly opening it Dean saw a young female staring at him who quickly ended up blushing at the sight before her. “Oh my god, I am so sorry!” She covered her face as she ended up running into the apartment opposite Deans. Dean frowned before putting two and two together, she was moving in the boxes on the floor was a big give away, a cough down the hall brought Deans attention back seeing the old lady who screams at him for being a demon. “Sorry, I’ll uh - yeah..” Dean closes the door slowly once the door was closed he goes right back to doing what he was doing not fancy going back to the couch which meant he was doing it in the hallway of his apartment.

Head banging back against the door as his fingers went back inside him, his other hand went to jerk him off. Panting against the door Dean groaned out his release all over his hand. Once his head was clearer the demon walked to the bathroom to clean himself up before having his well-needed nap.

It was two long weeks for the demon, the couple next door had finally split up leaving the man staying on his own in the apartment he made friends with Dean so he wasn’t completely alone, the girl opposite constantly runs away from Dean ever since she interrupted him as well as the old lady telling her what he was, but Dean really did want to show her he wasn’t all bad. Which is why there was a stupid party happening somewhere in town for someone's birthday Dean was invited surprisingly since he was pretty sure the guy hated his guts all because Dean accidentally fell over and spilt his coffee all over him that one time.

So here was Dean making sure he kept his tail to himself as he walked through the door, everyone just had to stop and stare at him before they began their chatter. As soon as Dean clocked onto the bar in the far corner Dean made his way overseeing the guy whose birthday it was standing there, Dean didn’t even need to make his presence known before he was turned to. “Ah, the scary demon has arrived!” He’d cheerfully announced to whoever he was announcing it to Dean didn’t care he just wanted a drink which he quickly ordered before taking his beer and walking away from the man, scanning the room for anyone he knew only to start walking towards the table where the female was sat alone.

Clearing his throat Dean held back his smirk at the girl jumping. “Whoa, didn’ mean to scare you for the second time,” Dean gave a little smile towards the female who seemed to blush at his words. “Oh, you didn’t I’m just nervous around you,” she explained confusing Dean slightly but as he moved to sit down leaning close to the young girl seeing her eyes widen before he speaks. “Let me guess, that old hag down the hall told you what I am?” Dean pauses to see her reaction which was a nod. “And you’re scared of a demon?” Dean waits for an answer it was another silent nod, “I ain’t gonna kill ya, I just fuck people to satisfy the demon inside me.” Dean put as nicely as he could without scaring the girl.

“Is that why girls are coming and going from your place?” The girl seemed to seem interested in what Dean was now so he returns a nod to answer her. “Makes sense now, just thought you had a lot of friends…”

“Well, I have friends also but I don’t fuck them. Also, what’s your name?”

“It’s a weird name… but I’m Crowley.” She puts out her hand for Dean to shake, but Dean brings her hand to his lips pressing a gentle kiss to the skin. “Nice to meet you, Crowley. I best leave before I lose myself.” the demon winks at her before standing up he thought it would be a decent time to leave as these social things aren’t pleasurable for him.

Just as he approached the door he was rudely yanked back by the main guy. “Where the fuck do you think you’re goin, demon.” He’d spit at Dean who just frowned at him in confusion. “Home? Am I not allowed to leave?”

“Get your ass and socialise!” He would give Dean another shove but Dean didn’t budge his tail was beginning to flick in annoyance. Thankfully someone came to his rescue, the girl purposely pretended to act drunk around Dean. “Take me, home baby,” she’d murmur into the demon's ear brushing up against his front. “Sorry, bud gotta socialise another time.” Dean patted the guy on the shoulder who just grumbled something under his breath as Dean walked away with Crowley attached to him.

Walking closer to the apartments Crowley began walking normally next to Dean giggling away to herself every time she looked at him. “Whatcha gigglin’ for?”

“You’ve been walking with a hard-on for twenty minutes.” She manages to get out behind giggles.

Dean frowned at her before looking down at himself and pulling his jacket to hide which causes the female beside him to giggle more. “Alright, alright guess ya can already guess what I’m gonna be doing, ya already seen my goods.” Dean knew that would make her quiet as she makes a sound close to a squeak and blush. “Shuddup, I don’t wanna picture you naked.” She’d mutter after they stayed quiet and walked through the door of their apartments.

Taking the elevator Dean stood the furthest away from her leaning against the wall, not saying anything back. Until he made eye contact with Crowley who instantly looked away, opening his jacket slightly as he moved silently to undo his belt and jeans biting his lip slightly as he pulled himself out, standing back in his normal position he could see Crowley looking at him every so often, hearing the sound of a ding but noticing they weren’t on their floor meaning someone was about to come in Dean tried to shove himself back in but Crowley moved to stand in front of him.

As the old man spotted them he just gave them a nod and got in. Dean was regretting ever doing this now, his painfully hard cock was right against Crowleys back the clothes she had on was not helping his situation either, the shirt covered her front but revealed her bare skin at the back, she had the shortest shorts Dean had ever seen. Glancing at the extra person in the elevator who had his back to them Dean dared it. Pulling Crowley back towards him slipping his cock just between her legs, slowly thrusting his hips forward his head rested on her shoulder she just lent back on him.

The ding brought them out of what they were doing they didn’t care to check the floor number but it was the correct one as Dean recognised it pulling her to his apartment and yanking her inside keeping the door open just in case. “Listen, if you don’t want this get out and slam the door, but if you do still slam the door and come to my bedroom,” Dean said before leaving her to decide as he went to his bedroom stripping along the way.

Once on his bed, Dean didn’t waste time getting a hand on himself, moaning at the feeling of something touching his hard member. He didn’t stop moving his hand until he started fucking his hand he heard a quiet moan looking at the door all he saw was Crowley standing completely naked while fingering herself as she watched him. “At least join me on the bed.” Dean sarcastically adds he wasn’t expecting her to move that fast or to get on top of him that eagerly. “Ok, ok just sit down.”

Dean felt her lust it made his demon show itself. The tail ran along her legs to between her legs prodding her opening. “Your so needy,” Dean couldn’t help but comment his eyes had gone completely black as he looked at her his horns were also showing themselves but all she did was hold on to them as the tail breached her. The demon couldn’t help the soft moan that fell from his mouth, his tail moved fast on each tug on his horns. “Fuck me harder, please demon!” Crowley begged and who was Dean to deny her. Lining her up for his cock Dean didn’t even remove his tail hearing the scream was worth it, he had slipped his entire cock inside her with one hard thrust.

“Yes! Move please!” Crowley didn’t even wait for a second to adjust to Deans size before she started moving on him. “Ah f-fuck ok, ok.” Dean gripped her hips to hold her still planting both his feet onto the bed before letting his demon take over. He fucked her hard and fast just as she wanted him to her hold on him slipped it ended up with her falling forward just flopping onto his chest as he continued to abuse her pussy with his cock.

Dean could also tell when she was close, he just continued his hard deep thrusts in her until she couldn’t take it anymore shuddering and screaming through her release. Dean wasn’t that far behind as he uses her limp body to finish himself off, his cum coated her insides some even slipped out when he pulled out, Crowley didn’t move off his chest for a good thirty minutes.

“Ugh, fuck…. Best sex ever.” She whispers into Dean’s chest making him laugh.

“I know what I am doing, also you’ve gotta release my tail your kinda making it hard for me to get it out of you,” the demon's tail was generally stuck as she was tightening herself so her hole wouldn’t let him out. “Oh, there.” She yawned allowing herself to relax letting the tail slip-free.

Dean let Crowley stay on top of him for a while longer eventually he picked her up and took her to the shower to clean her up, “do you wanna stay cause I don’t think you’ll be walking anytime soon, right?” Dean washed her carefully, being extra gentle around certain areas she was practically falling asleep on him already.

Placing her back into bed Dean walked into the kitchen getting a glass of water and some food, it wasn’t anything special only a boring old biscuit for her, nudging her gently to wake her up Dean made her drink the water and eat before settling himself on the bed to watch her carefully, he wasn’t tired at all so he just picked out his laptop from under the bed and began watching a movie while Crowley slept beside him.


	3. Cas/Dean Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Friendship that becomes interesting.
> 
> Exhibitionism/Voyeurism, Demon/Angel Relationship. Tail Sex. Wing Kink. Dean Wears Women's Clothing. Panties.

Dean had moved in on the street two years ago and only now had he paid any attention to his neighbours, sure they all said 'hi' every time he would go out in the morning to fix up the house that was literally falling to pieces when he arrived. Dean now knew why the guy who was selling the house put old pictures of the home, it looked like crap when Dean saw it, he just wanted a home where he could have his space and be who he was without freaking people out, he’s a demon with one annoying tail.

He was still currently fixing up the damn house, everyone in the street didn’t bother him but did throw him a few random comments his way, some of the females would end up staring at him a while longer than they needed to but Dean didn’t mind all that much he was used to it by now. Even a few of the guys he paid, even though they work for his fathers & uncles company but he felt like he should pay them for wasting their time to fix his shitty home, to fix the inside of the house got compliments.

As he was putting the finishing touches on the back deck, the men inside had finished for the day Dean was just about done until he just had to cut himself on a piece that stuck out slightly, ignoring his bleeding hand Dean finished his work, since he’s a demon he soon heals his hand on his own. Making sure everything was placed in their proper place Dean could call it a day walking inside, even though he’s a demon he enjoys eating human food he mostly enjoys eating pizza so grabbing the leftovers from the other night Dean just does what he does every night, watch a movie and eat pizza then a lot of junk food after.

Two more weeks, it took two more long weeks for Dean to finally finish up his house and actually live in it without fixing something within it. But now Dean was just fixing up his front garden which was looking quite bare compared to all the other homes on the street, they all had well looked at gardens and Deans was just… Dead. Which is why he’s on one knee planting plants until he gets too hot from the bitchass morning sun, at least he finished planting the small plants and waters at least half of them for now, walking to chill on his porch step just cool off but not wanting to go completely inside.

As he watched Dean felt like he was missing something, he didn’t know what but something was missing from moving away from where his family were constantly in his space to having no one was beginning to become a weird feeling inside Dean.

Thinking of an idea he walks inside his house to change clothing before grabbing his keys to his truck, there was no way they were going in his baby and shooting off to where he was planning on going. A dog shelter. Sure he could just buy a puppy but Dean wanted to give a dog a well-needed home, the reason why Dean is not like other demons and gets picked on by a lot of them he’s almost too human for them.

After looking at each dog there were two that stuck out to him, two Cane Corsos one black male and one blue female, they seemed to be young obviously their owner thought they were too much for them to handle why the person got two of the dogs Dean didn’t understand but he instantly took to them. But he still looked around at the other dogs just to make sure it was going to be those two.

Dean soon walked out with two dogs, they seemed to be a little excited when Dean opened the other side of the truck allowing them to jump in. Sure Dean needed to get everything he needed before returning home so he stopped at a pet store, he knew they allowed dogs and there was no way the demon was gonna leave the two dogs in a truck on a hot day, so he used the makeshift leads for them.

Dean might’ve gone overboard with the number of dog toys and treats, but at least he got what he came for, dog bowls, dog food and collars as well as new leads for them, he was against buying a cage for them but he bought one just for a timeout, or keeping them out of the way just in case someone didn’t like dogs, the other stuff he bought was just extra crap to keep them entertained whenever they wanted. Hopping back in the truck with both dogs sitting next to him.

Upon returning home he let the dogs just roam the house just for them to get used to the place as he got everything in from the truck, now he just thought his neighbour thought he was mad for getting two dogs but he didn’t care. It surprised Dean just as he carried the last lot of items both dogs were just in the living room laying on the floor, he was expecting them to at least wander around or something along those lines, but they were just chilled out.

Dean spent every day making sure the dogs were relaxed in their new home, as well as training them sure they knew a few commands but Dean just wanted to make sure they got used to him being the leader and making sure they listened to him. Even in the front garden they were well behaved since it isn’t properly fenced like the back was.

Even when the house opposite Dean was sold and a moving truck with a lot of people coming and going, sure the dogs they sat and watched everything that was going on but they didn’t seem all that bothered by it. One day of the week Dean invites his brother round just for them to catch up and making sure everything’s good, Sam instantly fell in love with the two dogs the big giant.

“They’re so badass!!” Sam exclaimed as soon as he walked through the door, petting the black one before petting the other. “Yeah, well thought I was missing something, so I got these beauties that needed some lovin’.” Dean gave the male one, named Lucifer, a pat on his head before taking a seat on his couch out on the back deck. The female, named Iris, laid down by his feet. Iris was more protective over Dean than Lucifer was she stuck to Dean like glue where Lucifer would charge around the place.

The two demon brothers talked through half the night before calling it a day, Sam left as Dean went up to his bedroom, he never understood why he had such a big window in his bedroom, but he also didn’t want to change anything about it. It gave him a decent view of what was going on without much movement from his bed, and sue him if he’s got a bit of a kink for being watched.

Especially since the new neighbour was single and extremely attractive Dean being Dean he just thought it was nice to put on a little show every now and then. Which he was totally doing around about now, he didn’t even know the guy he was just assuming he was into Dean and he didn’t even know if the guy was even watching him at this moment but Dean wanted some fun tonight so he was gonna get it with or without being watched.

Dean didn’t waste time tonight he just jumped on his bed took himself in hand, stroking himself quickly he lets his tail become visible since it’s just him and his hand. Letting out a groan pushing up into his fist every so often looking over to his left seeing the light on in the other house. As well as an odd-looking shadow which caught Deans attention immediately dropping his cock from his hand standing to walk to the window to get a better look, before his eyes widening and quickly shutting his curtains. “Shit. Shit, shit, shit!” Dean growled before sliding to the floor, obviously, his dogs got curious as they wandered up to the female headbutted Deans hand a few times before he responded to her.

“Huh, guess we got an angel as our new neighbour.” Dean casually talked to the dogs who both looked and made a sound at him, “alright back to bed come on.” Dean allowed them this once to sleep on his bed with him, he was feeling off tonight so why not have the company?

Dean was weary these past few weeks, he was even invited to some guys summer barbecue thing, Dean quickly accepted the invite. So here he was with Iris, she had become the number one companion for Dean, she comforted him whenever he was feeling nervous about something, like how he was feeling now as he saw the angel. Her head was instantly on Deans lap.

It only took an hour before Dean managed to bump into the angel, Dean froze as soon as he looked into the guy's eyes, they were so… blue… it was mesmerizing him until he shook himself out of his trance. “Dean, this is Castiel, you’ve never properly introduced yourselves to each other.” One of the other neighbours, Dean didn’t remember her name and probably never will. “Uh, hey Castiel?” Dean could almost see the angel try and figure the best way to approach this situation.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel’s voice made Deans insides do a flip he just stares dumbly at the man. “Uh... I gotta, uhh go check on my dog.” Dean tried to excuse himself but the confused face on Castiel made him pause. “But, your dog is already here?” Dean looked down seeing Iris next to him. “I have two dogs, she comes with me everywhere I get nervous so… she comes with.” Dean explained quickly, the eyes on the angel widen before excusing himself but guiding Dean with him.

“You are a very strange demon,” Castiel speaks once out of earshot of everyone. Dean wasn’t surprised he was detected. “Yeah, I got cast out a lot of times… I’m too human for my kind so they kicked me from Hell.” Dean saw the eyes of Castiel soften before he speaks. “You got kicked from Hell, I get kicked from Heaven. Guess we are both misfits of our kind.”

“I guess so now, I really must get back. My other dog might dislike me for leaving him home alone for much longer.” Dean patted Castiel on his shoulder before his departure, only to get followed which confused him. “Uhh, Cas - I mean Castiel?” Dean stumbles on his name before he stops. “Yes, Dean?”

“Why are you following me?” Dean looks at him oddly before he explains himself. “I do live opposite, so I’m heading home. I’m not one for social interactions.” Dean couldn’t help but laugh at Castiel, before blushing at himself. “Ah, yeah uhh... Goodbye Cas. Castiel is a mouthful.” He rubbed the back of his neck, before rushing off away from Castiel to hide in his home with his dogs.

It took three weeks for Dean to get used to Castiel speaking to him every morning, and night when he came back. But it didn’t take long for the demon to actually begin feeling very strange emotions towards the angel. Sure they had become friends in less than a week, but Dean was developing something more which was pissing him off.

Slamming his front door startling his dogs who barked at him Dean quickly apologises to them making sure they settled before stomping his way up the stairs. He threw off his dirty clothes before making his way to the bathroom, Dean spent his time in the shower cleaning every little part of him making sure he was clean in every place.

Entering his bedroom once he was sure he dried himself Dean opened his special dresser, the one that held his secret clothing he enjoyed to wear by himself. Letting out a sigh Dean opened his panty draw picking out his favourite pink satin underwear pulling them up his legs instantly loving the feeling of them. He decided to go all out tonight, thankfully for his thin body, some would think he’s an eighteen-year-old if they saw him now, pulling up a short skirt which just about reached his mid-thigh, biting his lip when he pulled on a plain white crop top.

Walking downstairs his bare feet hitting the wooden floor in the kitchen felt normal for Dean, everything was going perfect, he spent the rest of his night watching movies with the dogs until there was a knock on the door. Dean made sure he was hidden behind his door when he opened the door revealing Castiel, Deans eyes widen when the saw him. “Uh, C-Cas?”

“Oh, did you forget?” Castiel tilts his head at the demon who just puts up a finger before he shot off towards his kitchen, he had agreed to hang out with Castiel tonight Dean just frowned at his writing before walking back to the door. “Uh, yeah sorry um… I’ll just need a minute to get changed and all that.” Dean was about to retreat from the door until the sound of Castiel interrupted his movement.

“You’ve already changed once today, why do you need to do it again, you’re comfortable in those clothing are you not?” Castiel questioned from the door making Dean blush intensely. “I-I - Uh - this-this isn’t something people - Men wear when they have guests. It’s not normal.” Dean turned to Castiel who had seemed to just made himself welcome in Deans home. “It’s normal for you, I don’t see a problem. Now could we hang out unless you don’t wish to?” Dean lets out a sigh, he might as well just roll with it this one time.

The night started awkwardly but it got better, sure Dean ended up explaining most of the movie to Castiel who seemed more interested in his dogs at one point, Dean didn’t mind it all that much anything to get the attention off him, when it was time for Castiel to leave Dean wasn’t expecting the small kiss to his cheek. “You look really beautiful, goodnight Dean.” Dean could’ve just died right there and then, he whispered a goodnight back before closing the door and sliding down it. Both his dogs were looking at him “you guys like him too?” Dean got a huff and a bark from both making Dean laugh and pet both before heading to bed.

Dean and Castiel got closer as the weeks went on, a few nights Dean would purposely stay up to look out the window looking into Castiel's bedroom, sure it was probably creepy but Castiel never said anything so Dean didn’t stop he would catch him staring into his bedroom when he was getting changed, seemed only fair.

Until one night Dean was sitting on his windowsill completely naked his tail was hanging out the window not bothered in the slightest. Everyone else was either having a party at the back of their houses or not even paying attention if they did walk by Deans house. It was a Friday night meaning Castiel wouldn’t be home until midnight allowing Dean to chill for a good few hours. Both his dogs were being looked after by Sam only because Dean wanted to have some alone time Sam didn’t bother asking questions he just wanted to look after the dogs for a few days.

Dean checked the time a few times before he heard the terrible sound from Castiel's car pulling up. Deans tail twitched a few times even his cock made the smallest of movements. Sure he was probably needed alone time with his dick, it had been a while. He waited another few minutes he had taken his dick in hand stroking lazily resting his head back on the wall, turning it slightly seeing the angel's bedroom light on and blue eyes looking directly at him. His cock twitched in his hand, his stroking got slightly faster.

With Castiel watching him just made Dean more turned on by the minute his tail had taken over where his hand was, until he turned his head for the fifth time he saw Castiel on his bed fucking into his fist making Dean bang his head on the wall surprising himself with the moan he let out his hips bucking up once as his cock spurted ropes of cum on his chest.

He checked over at Castiel seeing him throw his head back releasing over himself if Dean hadn’t come first he was sure he would’ve after seeing that. He watched Castiel clean himself up before turning off the light and leaving his bedroom Dean sat up when he saw Castiel walk from his house over to his. Closing his window and running down the stairs swinging the door open before Castiel could knock it surprised him, but not for long as Dean was tackled by the angel being slammed into the hallway wall getting attacked by his mouth.

“B-bedroom, C-Ccas!” Dean couldn’t help but squeak when he got picked up by the angel and carried to his room. Being thrown on the bed also shocked Dean but he didn’t have much time to think when his mouth was being covered by another. As Dean was already naked Castiel’s clothes were pretty much discarded in an instant. Dean blinked once before gasping not because where the angel's mouth was which was incredibly near his dick but because the angel was showing his wings. “Holy fuck.” Deans hands went to touch the soft feathers, making the angel moan around his dick. 

Dean didn’t have much time to explore the wings as he was flipped over the angel obviously cheated when he was between his legs as he just speared Dean with his cock making Dean moan loud and press back. “Fuck me Cas.” He panted once he knew he was ready, Castiel just nods on Deans back the big dark blue wings surrounds them both Deans hand went to clutch onto some feather which seemed to break whatever was in the angel as he backs out snaps his hips forward causing the demon to gasp and moan each time he did the movement.

Dean couldn’t keep himself up so he ended up flat on his front with the angel just pounding into him, the demon couldn’t even find time to get embarrassed by the noises he was creating all because of one guy's cock. Getting his prostate pounded into soon paid off as well as the constant rutting against the bed sheets made Dean tighten squeezing the feathers in one hand making the angels hips almost stutter feeling the angels cum inside him, broke the dam for Deans.

With small thrusts from the angel brought him back, turning his head to look seeing a very fucked out angel making him laugh. “Cas, get out of my ass,” Dean mumbled after whining at the cock inside him touch his sensitive prostate. Castiel pulls out slowly almost not wanting to leave the warm heat, but Dean lets out a satisfied sigh when he rolls over, looking up at Castiel through hooded eyes.

“Would you like me to leave?” Castiel asked after they both laid in silence, Dean instantly sat up looking down at Castiel. “What? No! Dude, don’t just say that after you’ve fucked my ass as you own it,” Dean snapped before getting laughed at by an angel. “I was just making sure you wanted me here, no need to be moody.” Castiel pulled Dean back down pulling him to his side and kissing him on the top of his head. 

“I want to fuck you again.” Dean didn’t know what he was expecting after they had woken up from a quick nap even if Dean would very much like to just go back to sleep, so Dean just turned around laying on his side lifting one of his legs slightly. “Hole is open for you. Now let me sleep.” Dean mumbles hugging one of his pillows, letting out a grunt as he felt the angel enter him. “Goodnight Dean,” Castiel spoke after a few thrusts, even if Dean was slowly falling asleep with a cock just fucking him to sleep.


	4. Alpha/Beta/Omega - Alpha/Alpha Pairing - Dean/Jensen - Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past Slight Abused Alpha and Alpha mate having an odd day, ends up with them being actual mates.

Jensen was chilling in his back garden with his friends and drinking some beer as Alphas do. Jensen's current pregnant girlfriend was also sitting on his lap just leaning her head back on his shoulder. The sun was blaring down on the backyard where all of them were sitting, sure Jensen put a smile on his face but there was something off.

His girlfriend was slightly controlling even for an Omega, she was dominant for her type but Jensen seemed to enjoy it at first made everything interesting in the bedroom, it soon became too much for Jensen to handle, sure he was thinking about leaving the girl after the first hit on his cheek until she announced she was pregnant and she hit him again Jensen being the gentle Alpha he stayed with her until the baby was born.

With that in the back of his mind knowing she would go into labour anytime this week, Jensen kept the sigh of relief breaking out of him inside, there’ll be time for that later. Anytime that week turned into that moment when everyone else had left. Jensen didn’t waste time taking her to the hospital, sitting and waiting for several hours.

Jensen came home with an omega short but became a single parent, he couldn’t help the small tear that fell from his eye, sure he didn’t love her but he didn’t want her to die after childbirth. Looking at the small newborn on his backseat Jensen knew he wouldn’t let anyone hurt the small being.

...7 years later…

Jensen moved three times before settling on a home for him and his 7-year-old son, Isaac, he was pretty much fed up the times they moved but knew it was for the better. All other homes ended up in terrible neighbourhoods. Isaac was happy in this current one but he knew his father wasn’t happy.

“Dada, when will you be happy?” Isaac startled Jensen from his thoughts one afternoon he was zoning out preparing dinner, and if he was completely honest he didn’t know how to answer the question. “I’m not sure, but I’m already happy with you here,” Jensen ruffled his son's hair who giggled before going back to doing what he was doing.

It took a few months before Jensen got used to the place, yes their neighbours were friendly but he never wanted to stick around for long until today when one of his neighbours, Sam Winchester, who he really made friends in the past week with, knocked on his door asking him if he wanted to spend two weeks with him and his older brother who Jensen hadn’t met at a cabin in a forest. Jensen just casually agrees. They left the day after.

Arriving and parking up behind Sam's car before they both got out, Sam had a mate and his two children, Jensen just had himself and Isaac who excitedly hopped out of the car he had instantly made friends with Sam’s children after a few weeks of them living two houses down from them, so all three kids went off already playing with each other as the adults did the hard work which was unpacking the cars. Sam’s brother hadn’t arrived yet but the cabin had several bedrooms and Jensen got assigned the one with the best view of the lake, Isaac would have the bedroom just a door down from him.

Once all settled Jensen and Sam started dinner together as Sams mate had the job of keeping an eye on the kids, “So what’s your brother?” Jensen was only curious he knew Sam was an Alpha he could smell it a mile away. “Alpha, he’s a little odd he’s also bringing his friends some omegas some alphas, probably should’ve mentioned that but I’ll save you from interacting with them if you want me to?” Sam offered Jensen making him just nod his head slowly, “I’ll be fine Sam, as long as they don’t step up in my space that often.”

“Alright, just growl at them, your scent gives off a very dominant alpha, so they’ll smell you and know not to mess with you,” Sam patted Jensen's shoulder who just lets out a huff continuing dinner in silence before the door opened revealing at least several new people. some smelt like Alphas, other smelt like Omegas. Jensen just finished putting in the chicken in the oven before a slap on his back made him shoot up and growl at whoever was behind him. “Whoa whoa, easy boy my bad!” The younger Alpha puts his hands up to him, Jensen quickly relaxes hearing a laugh from his right side.

“Dean I see you’ve met Jensen, don’t mess around with him.” Sam patted his brother's shoulder giving Jensen a smile and a thumbs up at him. “He’s already proved he’s not to be messed with,” Dean puts out a hand to the older Alpha instead which Jensen gently took. “Nice to meet ya, don’t worry bout me I ain’t gonna even challenge you.” Dean took his hands away from Jensen before leaving him in the kitchen.

Jensen lets out a sigh when he was alone, he decided to check up on his son before he actually ripped someone’s head off by accident. Walking out the back door towards Sams mate who was talking with both Sam and Dean she just smiled at him as he approached. “Isaac is behaving, don’t worry.” She spoke quietly as he saw Dean looking at him oddly, “what?” Jensen couldn’t help but question his behaviour making the younger Alpha almost blush. “Where’s his - Where’s your mate?” Dean got jabbed by Sam before he gave an apologetic look towards Jensen who just shrugged. “Dead. She’s dead.” Jensen saw Dean just look at him muttering a word which sounded like a ‘sorry’ but Jensen couldn’t hear him properly.

Isaac ran over to the four adults with a few tears running down his face. “D-Daddyy! I-I fell o-over!” Isaac got out behind tears making Jensen just rolled his eyes at how overdramatic his son was, but Dean couldn’t help let out a laugh. “Jeez, dude all ya got is mud on you that’s it.” Jensen ended up having to pick his son up to make him stop tugging on his jeans. Isaac instantly rubs his head against his father’s neck as he continued to cry on his shoulder.

After dinner and spending time with Sam who was the one who introduced Jensen to all of Deans friends as Dean was still unpacking his car, it was a car Jensen wanted a better look but didn’t know how to ask. He was stuck in a conversation all the kids were sleeping as the adults spent time to themselves. Sam and Jess were a couple. Charlie and Jo were a couple. Castiel and Hannah another couple. Lucifer and Michael two Alphas that were a couple which ended up confusing Jensen. Then there were Sam and Dean's parents, John and Mary Winchester, and other people who were apart of their family Bobby Singer and Ellen Harvelle, Jo’s parents.

Jensen was just sat with Dean outside enjoying the quietness as they were just letting all the couples do their couple things inside. “So, did ya mate the girl you were with?” Jensen was pulled from his thoughts by Deans voice, “uhh, no… I wanted to end it but she got pregnant and I didn’t want to be that guy who leaves a girl after she got pregnant, you know.” Jensen relaxed more on the outdoor seat looking over at Dean who just hummed at him. “What about you? You got a mate?”

Dean huffed before he shook his head, “Nah nobody interests me, well, no Omegas do. The reason why people call me odd, I’m more into Alphas.” Jensen just frowned at him, before sitting back more getting distracted by his thoughts. “Like Lucifer and Michael?” Jensen watched Dean nod his head. “Ok then, guess I see why you’d want to go for another Alpha,” Dean ends up letting out a snort before laughing.

“Sure whatever you say, Alpha,” Dean says playfully making Jensen just shake his head at the younger one. “Doubt you can even get an Alpha,” Jensen was tempting Dean he knew it, watching the Winchesters expression from playful to irritable in seconds. “I can get an Alpha, just fucking watch it,” Dean growled leaning over the small space between the two, but Jensen only had to let out a noise close to a growl to put Dean back in his place. “You watch it boy, now goodnight.” Jensen didn’t wait for an answer back as he stalked off ignoring everyone on his way past.

Halfway through the first week, Jensen was almost ready to rip the head off from Dean, he would purposely step closer than he needed or push Jensen to the point where he would actually chase him. All the others just let them do their thing, everyone knew what Dean was doing apparently Jensen was just confused every time they gave him a look.

Right now Jensen was currently running after a very naked Dean Winchester, he had nothing to do with him losing his pants it was Deans fault he got caught on a tree branch and ripped them off. Cutting him off Jensen tackled the boy to the ground pinning him under him, arms above his head as his legs were pinned by Jensens. “What the fuck are you doing!?” Jensen snapped at him he had to give him credit the young one was determined. “I told you, I can get an Alpha.” Dean winked at him, whereas Jensen just looked down at him with a glare. “What!? I’m - Dean, I don’t mate or fuck people anymore…” Jensen had to back off from the other Alpha standing up leaning against one of the many trees.

“Why? You literally don’t have anyone, I don’t see why you can’t just fuck me and get it over an done with, I’m not an Omega I can’t get pregnant.” Dean got near Jensens personal space limit but didn’t step in completely. Jensen thought he might as well just let the dam break at this point. “L-last person hit me, hit me when I did something wrong, hit me when I wanted to leave them, hit me when she got pregnant. So I apologise if I’m not exactly you usual fuck em and leave em kind of deal.”

Jensen was just staring at Dean who was staring at him before lunging at him caging him into the tree, Jensen's breath hitched as he looked into the other green eyes. “Dean?” Jensen whispered against the lips of the other that were an inch away before they backed off. “S-Shit, just shit Jensen. Why did you not tell me this sooner?”

“It isn’t something that you just start a conversation with is it?” Jensen looked at Dean with a soft look before trying to keep his eyes on his face. “You are also naked.” Jensen pointed it out making Dean stop what looked like mid-thought as he looked down at himself putting both his hands in front of his manhood. “Uhh… Let's go back…” Dean walked the entire way with his hands covering himself while trying to continue their conversation it amused Jensen a lot.

Once they got to the cabin they both snuck inside only to get stopped by Michael and Lucifer who looked at them both letting out a laugh at the sight in front of him. “What! I lost my shorts on a tree! Not because he had a go in my ass!” Dean snapped making the two Alphas that had stopped laughing to start another laughing fit, Jensen just guides Dean away from them and upstairs for him to get decent.

Only for Jensen to get yanked into the room as well. He totally didn’t look at the ass that was walking away from him, or the cock hanging between the man's legs. Maybe he could see the appeal why other alphas would have another alpha. Jensen was forced out of his mind by Dean poking him on his chest. “Wh-What?” Jensen shook his head seeing Dean look at him with a small smile.

“Maybe you are into Alphas? Not what I said before, I said sit down next to me but you zoned out on me.” Dean took hold of Jensens arm to sit on the bed with him, well, Jensen sat Dean rested himself against the pillows.

“I see the appeal, but only seen you naked so doubt I’m into others,” Jensen paused to look at Deans face who was just looking at him with a surprised look, but Jensen smirked at him “you have a small cock for an Alpha tho,” Jensen was expecting a hit not to get yanked down to the bed with Dean on him. They both ended up wrestling each other.

Jensen pinned Dean to the bed, it was easy for him, his hands were above his head again Jensen used his hips to keep Dean down. “I don’t have a small cock!” Dean barked up at the older man who laughed. Jensen wiggled a bit before slipping his cock from its hiding place, keeping Deans hands pinned beneath his as he moved to straddle Deans chest who looked at him wide-eyed. “Holy…” Jensen wasn’t expecting the sudden strength from Dean as he got thrown off so he was the one pinned.

“D-Dean, I feel weird,” Jensen admitted as Dean was on top of him. “Not used to be the one pinned, huh Jensen?” Dean smirked down at the alpha who just growled at him, Dean was mostly interested in the exposed cock, he was expecting him to be big but not that big. “um, Dean … can we stop?” The minute the words left Jensen Dean quickly released him sitting by him. “I don’t hurt the people I like, I’m not like that.”

Jensen just nods his head at Dean before looking down at his hard dick. “Did you cause that?” Dean cackled falling backwards on the bed, before answering Jensen. “Well, obviously as you didn’t have a boner when pinning me, wait no that’s wrong you did the second time, but maybe you enjoy an Alpha on you as well,” Dean patted Jensen gently wiggling himself out of his shorts he recently put on himself, revealing his hardness. “See, I’m hard too, no big deal!”

Jensen looked from his cock to Deans before tugging his trousers off laying next to Dean who just watched his movements. Tugging Deans arm gently Jensen felt Dean move closer so he could feel their shoulders and legs brush against each other. “Um, c-can you uh….” Jensen was pathetically waving a hand between the two before Dean got an idea, grabbing Jensens hand guiding it to between his legs. The older alpha just stared at what he was doing, jerking another alpha off.

Dean kept on hand on Jensens before his other went around the other alphas cock, biting his lip at the feeling of the weight of the bigger cock tugging it lightly, sitting up to get a better look releasing the hand that was working Jensen over his, Dean couldn’t look away from the thick alphas cock in his hand every time he would look away he would see Jensen lying and panting he was clearly ending what Dean was doing. Dean pushed up the t-shirt on Jensen seeing if Jensen got the hint which he did as he took it off and threw it, but the Winchester wasn’t expecting for his hand to leave the cock, or to be grabbed and pulled on top of the other his lips meeting the others with a groan.

“J-Jensen,” Dean panted he couldn’t stop the movements of his hips rutting against Jensens. Speaking of Rut, Dean sniffed the air around them before looking down seeing red Alpha eyes looking into his, Dean just puts up a finger while muttering a ‘stay’ which Jensen just nods at understanding him.

Dean had to force himself to put his shorts back on as he left the bedroom wanting to just be a few seconds, he ignored the looks from his friends and their mates really wanting Michael and Lucifer as they had what he needed, running back up the stairs going to their bedroom picking up the lube they brought with them, Dean was surprised it was one they hadn’t opened but was also glad as it was now his. Running out of the room back to his stripping off his shorts and leaving them outside the room just so no one would interrupt them anytime soon.

Jumping on the bed seeing Jensen slowly jerking himself did things to Dean, but he didn’t look too long as he slammed their lips together. Jensen was the one that flipped them over taking the lube from Deans hand, opening it using a small amount putting one of his hands around the both of them as he kissed along Dean jawline making the younger one whimper as if he was in heat. “J-Jensen, _ahshit_ , fuck!” Dean gripped onto Jensen's arms as he moved them in his hands.

“What do you want me to do?” Jensen wanted to please Dean, and he wanted to hear him moan. “I-I want- I want y-you, _knot me_.” Jensen's hand paused over the both of them looking at Dean surprised. Dean was blushing bright red he wasn’t expecting that either. “I-I mean, uh, fuck me.” Dean tried to fix what he said but Jensen wasn’t going to let him.

“Ah-ah, no. You want me to _breed_ you Dean,” Jensen growled into his ear when the younger one whines he got the answer he wanted, even the thought made Jensen move his hips without him knowing he even thought about him letting Dean “breed” him, he accidentally lets out a moan over that idea it made Dean laugh under him. “You want it too, lemme do you I wanna see you fall apart under me,” Jensen ends up thinking about before getting off Dean and presenting himself. “Ohh fuck yes!”

Jensen wasn’t expecting the mouth on his ass, which his probably why he yelped and fell forward quickly supporting himself better on his elbows instead which just pushed his ass up higher anyway. He mostly felt bad for the bed sheet under him, as he was gripping onto it as his life depended on it, he soon relaxed when he felt a finger prod and breach him, sure felt weird but Dean was going slow.

Dean was just enjoying the ass in front of him, but he knew this was something more there was never a time where two Alpha magically go into rut off their cycle unless they were mates. If Dean had found his mate then he was going to make sure he was extra careful, no matter how impatient the other was currently getting even with four fingers now in his ass. “I just want to make sure you’re stretched, Jensen!” Dean snapped giving a little tap on his ass which made Jensen turn his head to look at him over his shoulder, “if I don’t cum from this, I’m gonna pound you for slapping my ass!” Dean couldn’t help but laugh at him, he also slowly pulled out his fingers slicking up his cock, lining himself up pushing himself in.

 _“Oh fuuck!”_ Jensen groaned pushing himself back on Dean who stayed still himself once he was fully inside. “Dean, move, you gotta fuckin move,” Jensen ended up growling which made Dean growl back, it made him bottom out only to just slam right back, yanking Jensen's legs so he was flat on his front his head was turned to the side so Dean could hear all the noises falling from his mouth as he went to town on his ass.

Jensen didn’t know what to hold on to, it ended up being Deans hand the younger alpha really let his Alpha take over and Jensen absolutely loved every moment of it, mostly because the cock hit his prostate every time it wasn’t until he felt that knot trying to force its way in that made Jensen beg like a bitch in heat, “fuck, k-knot me, pleasepleaseplease, D-Dean!” Jensen whined out, hearing the growl Dean lets out just as he slams his knot inside Jensen instinctively tightens up feeling the Alpha shudder as he’s filled with the Alphas cum but the bite on the back of his neck wasn’t expected.

“Fuck!” Dean exclaimed after a good twenty minutes of silence, Jensen didn’t mind Dean was on his back he barely weighed anything to the stronger and older Alpha. “Did you just bite me?” Jensen would turn and look at Dean if he could. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to my Alpha, you… Fuck.” Deans head fell on Jensen's shoulder and Jensen couldn’t help but laugh at him. “You felt it too huh? I still gotta bite you tho,” Jensen spoke casually while hissing at the pulling out and Dean just crawls around in front of Jensen who stared at him blankly.

“Mate me big boy,” Dean wiggles his ass before getting pounced on he lets out a gasp at two fingers instantly going into his lubed up ass, when he was up to four Dean was already flat out on his stomach. Unlike Dean, Jensen just slides right in his sharp teeth already on the back of Deans neck holding him down as he instantly starts pounding away in him. All Dean could do was hold on to something until he came.

Jensen rolled his eyes back as his knot popped inside Dean being locked together, cum filling the younger man as his teeth sink into the flesh on Deans neck. When both Alphas had another round each they both had a shower and slipped out of the bedroom to join the others, Jensens was instantly jumped on by his son and everyone else who looked questionably between the two. “Uhh…. How do we…?” Jensen just grabbed Dean kissing him in front of everyone who cheered or clapped.

“Daddy?” Isaac whispered into the crook of Jensen's shoulder after everyone calmed down and went back to doing their thing. “Yes, baby?” Jensen could see Dean standing awkwardly to his side, “Why did you kiss, Dean?”

“He’s my mate now, you chill with that bud?” Jensen looked at his son who was still hiding before he moved him a little prying him away ignoring his whines as he was placed on the floor, while Jensen just walks back upstairs being followed by both Dean and Isaac. Jensen just went from Deans room, then Isaacs room then into his own, once in Jensen's room he rearranged the bed covers on his bed, then a pillow from Deans bed with his own before scattering a few of Deans clothes.

Jensen stood back only just realised he made a nest on his bed for the three of them. With a shrug, he just laid in it being followed by Isaac, who studied it for a while sniffing the new scent that was Dean before letting out a noise that sounded like purring. “Daddy, is Dean my Dada too?” Isaac looked over at Dean who was still standing by the door waiting to be accepted by the small child. “Do you want him to?” Jensen carefully asked he knew Dean had to be accepted by the child before he was allowed near. “Yes, can we cuddle now?” Isaac yawned rubbing himself in the new scent as well as Jensens.

Dean slowly walked over to the nest and crawled in once Isaac was settled next to Jensen, and Dean on the other side of him. Jensen slowly presses his lips to Deans who smiles at the simple kiss. “Guess we gotta figure out the rest once we’re home but the big question is do you want to move in with me?” Jensen whispered against Deans lips who’s eyes widen and before he knows it he was nodding. “Yes, lived in a bad place anyway, I want to start a life with you,” Dean whispered back as to not wake the sleeping child between them.

“Good, now we just gotta fuck for two weeks while we’re here.” Jensen winks moving a hand to squeeze Dean through his shorts, “hands to yourself we got a young one near,” Dean warned his Alpha with a smirk and a kiss. “Mmm, later then. Naptime with the small one,” Jensen made himself comfortable as Dean did with Isaac in the middle of them.


	5. Sam Winchester/Luce Scene 1:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea… S1/S2 Sam.. maybe?  
> Just picture the Sam you want.

Sam Winchester rolled into town with his older brother a week ago they suspected a wendigo causing problems in the spot people head to go camping at, they were gonna check the whole camping spot tomorrow, for now, they wanted to get all the information before going up.

They figured out a couple of campers a few years ago got trapped and only one body was found in the forest the other person was left as “missing”. Sam was prepared he got all the gear he needed, knowing this was a Wendigo they were dealing with they needed fire.

They spent a couple of days scouting out the creature they found the hideout for the monster it was easy enough until it showed itself letting the brothers defeat the Wendigo and save one of the people that survived. Sam helped her while Dean went off to make sure there was no one else.

Sam carried her out quickly retreating back to the campsite. He made sure he was there when she opened her eyes making sure she was alright before they took her back home. Sam only got a name that was it.

Luce.

\---

Luce went hunting on her own for the most part, but other times she stayed home and played games while creating stuff. Which is what she was doing messing around on her computer playing a game. She was distracted long enough to forget the time, started at 2 in the morning to 7 in the morning.

Deciding that it was enough gaming she got up heading out to the scary world to get herself coffee, well attempt to. Walking along the street just about to head into the coffee shop she turned at the sound of a rumble of a car, giving a small smile at the sight of a black car being parked up just in front of her.

The Winchester brothers stepped out the car, barely glancing at the oldest she went straight to Sam, giving him a hug who hugged back, she became friends with them both, more Sam than Dean. But didn’t matter as she enjoyed the tallness of the youngest, even if they both were taller than her, she liked it when he hugged her.

“Heyy boys,” Luce playfully sings out, only receiving grunts from both got her the feeling they weren’t in a great mood but didn’t matter to her, she remained her cheerful self while following them in the little coffee place.

“So, what got you here?” Luce trails a hand up Sam's arm, getting a raised brow from the eldest Winchester and a smirk. Luce just throws him a wink but attention never straying from Sam who’s eyes were on her.

“Vampire,” Sam answered quickly, Luce puts her head on her hand looking at Sam as he talked. They talked for a while, Luce got Sam to come back with her Dean just gave them both a look and took himself where the brothers were staying, not really wanting to interrupt them.

As soon as Luce got Sam into her home she made quick work at sweet-talking him and getting him into the bedroom. She ended up on her back with Sam in between her legs, spearing into her with his thick cock, the younger Winchester was rougher than she expected but she enjoyed it pulling at his hair which seemed to work him up even more and drove him deeper inside her.

Luce was surprised that she came first, Sam worked her through it as she did with Sam when he came over her breast.

They kissed and watched tv for the rest of the night, Luce got to behead a vampire she made out with Sam before he had to leave town, the kissing was interrupted by a beaten and tired Dean who beeped at them to either hurry up or separate themselves.

Luce was happy when she returned home until a stranger was in her home. Reaching for her weapon just to see it was a man with black eyes she wasn’t quick enough as she felt a blade enter her side cutting her open, coughing up blood before falling to the ground only to bleed to death. At least she got to bang a Winchester, she smiled at the thought before she lets her last breath leaves her.


	6. guidelines/rules for requests/suggestions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't ask why I put this in chapter 6, I forgot about this, but if you want to suggest you can, in the comments obviously.

Guidelines/Rules for requests/Suggestions

1: I will do pretty much anything, but I won’t do a few things.

2: Do not expect the best of writing, I’m still figuring out the best way to write the characters. I also suck at spelling and placing the words the correct way, or using the correct words in certain places.

3: Your suggestions can be whatever you wish as long as you don’t cross rule 1.

4: Give me a word count if you want it to be a certain length.

5: Do not get impatient if I’m being slow with updating, writing is hard.

6: Characters/suggestions/prompts can all be requested, I’ll try my best.

What I won’t/don’t tend to write (please bear in mind that this is just for this anything from other fanfics of mine aren’t associated within this) :  
Underage - 16+  
A lot of incest - a little is fine but there’s a line I won’t cross.  
Too much blood/gore - if it fits the scene you want I’ll place it within the plot if I need to.  
Rape - Do not request this, I would prefer not to write it - Unless you want a scene for it. (Consensual rape / both character agree beforehand then it’s ok).

That’s it, request away if you want.


	7. My Rarity Will Only Get You The Rarest Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Reader{OC}/Michael/Lucifer.  
> Hopefully, I did this good, maybe I don't know. I got a little confused and didn't exactly go into that much detail.  
>  _This is the first attempt, bare with me._

You were born with one of the most useful or useless powers imaginable not just one power you probably had a few but one stuck out to you more than one, you could shift into a dog, as a child you thought it was amazing tricking people and escaping from situations you got yourself stuck in.

You were also annoyed as you had to hide yourself everywhere you went hunters seemed keen to kill creatures like you but you weren’t interested in the whole killing the innocent human beings that were walking around, no no you were interested in one of the most precious but rarest item that you found warded from creatures like yourself, the item is more beneficial for you than anyone else, it was a weapon used to kill angels.

Glancing around you were just about to grab the weapon before two voices interrupted your movements it made you turn your head slowly two angels were around, not just any angels two angels you hoped you would never run into, Michael and Lucifer, watching them from the dark shadows being cast in the room, you remain quiet looking for your exit. You took a glance at the two before knocking against something creating a noise making the two look directly the source, You.

Eyes widening you felt something within you as you locked eyes with the both of them only to bolt from the area in your dog form, four legs were better than two. Panting as you were a safe distance away from everything back there, you shift back still panting as you got to your feet you begin to walk to your next and hopefully more successful job. The only thing going around in your mind was the two angels you hoped you would never ever bump into were the two soulmates, not one soulmate like everyone else, ohh no you just had to have two.

Arguing with your mind the entire time you walked to clear your head from the recent events from the past 24 hours made you want to sink your teeth and kill an innocent being. You didn’t you were good to yourself staying away from the busy places that would have the people inside.

It was a good few months, stealing the occasional item here and there until a few demons got a hold of your ass you weren’t exactly thrilled with that. Sure you were a little demonic but you were mostly being your dog form when things got tough.

Being chained as you were dragged into what could only be described as an old barn house you had no idea why you were here just letting out the odd hum when you walked. Everything was going great before they brought out the blades and the weapons, these demons thought you knew something, you didn’t quite understand what part they were on about you knew a lot of things you just needed them to be more specific with their questions.

Things were getting worse and worse for you as you were being used as a punching bag as well as something to stick knives into, it was entertaining but you were also getting bored with the whole thing. There was a quick flash of bright light entering the room and screaming as the four demons collapsed to the floor, you looked from the dead demons to the two archangels you didn’t want to be near.

As they rescued you, you remained silent when they unchained you picking you up over Michael's shoulder allowing them to flap off to wherever they were taking you, hopefully, they were taking you back to your motel room. They were as they drop your body ever so gracefully on one of the beds, the three of you stare at each other for a brief moment not really sure what was going to happen next, Lucifer surprising you sitting next to you on your right beginning to clean up the few cuts on your side, Michael did your other side.

Everything was silent only the occasional shift of the bedsheets as they moved around as audible, you were being looked after by the two angels who were being gentle you thought you were made of glass and you would break at any second, you probably were these were two angels one flick of the wrist could have you dead in a second.

It didn’t work like that it worked a little like this; Lucifer turned your head slowly to meet his lips with yours shocking you at first but you soon kissed him back, you pull away to turn to look at Michael kissing him just like you did with Lucifer, soft and gentle. You swap between the two angels kissing one before kissing the other, slapping them lightly if they moved too fast or they both went for the same area.

You were quick to remove your clothes first, ordering Michael to do the same while you continue to kiss Lucifer when Michael dropped the last bit of clothing you felt him behind you kissing the back of your neck, everything was still done silently between the three of you.

You only let out a sound whenever the angels entered you, you rode Michael first letting him release inside you as you came yourself with him, wasting no time you moved to kiss Lucifer rough and dirty pulling him so he was over you once Michael had moved out the way. Lucifer was still gentle even with the roughness of his thrusts. When you came a second time with Lucifer also filling you up, you began to feel extremely tired after ten minutes of coming.

The soft kissed between you was resumed before and after you cleaned yourself up, being in between the two angels in the bed was probably one of the best feelings you’ve felt. You actually felt happy and complete with the two angels that were now yours and watching over you.


	8. Soulless Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just ‘Sam what happened to you? Who hurt you?’
> 
> Short one, as I'm not used to writing these two.

Gabriel had been watching over the Winchesters for a while ever since his own brothers were supposed to have a big ass fight but then everything went quiet for a while nothing happened.

While he was waiting around for something interesting to attract his attention, Sam Winchester was bad walking on earth instead of in the cage where he ended up, but now he was back on his feet.

Gabriel got off his ass for a few weeks tracking the younger Winchester, keeping himself hidden from view checking up on him a couple of times a week.

When he checked up after he knew that Sam was alone in the motel he checked in at, Gabriel flew in prancing around the room as he arrived in the room being met with an unimpressed Sam Winchester.

Something stopped Gabriel in his tracks when he stared at Sam. He scanned him in surprise before he was snapped out of it by Sam's voice.

“What are you doing here Gabriel?” Sam whole attitude was completely off with Gabriel, he folded his arms in front of him.

“Sam, what happened to you?” Gabriel’s voice was layered with worry and concern, stepping towards the Winchester slowly. The guard of Sam was slammed back up as he shut Gabriel out, making one very protective archangel become annoyed.

“Who hurt you? What hurt you?” Gabriel was demanding but the hunter wasn’t listening to him when he turned his back on the angel ignoring him. “No one did Gabriel, now leave unless you have some useful information for me,” Sam gave Gabriel one his signature bitch faces.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me, even if I have to get it out of you a different way,” Gabriel was determined to get Sam to talk forcefully turning him around to face him pulling him down to his level looking into his eyes with a cheeky grin on his face as he sealed his lips onto Sams.

Gabriel forced himself away from Sam after he looked inside his mind, “where the hell is your soul!?” Gabriel glared at the Winchester who was overcoming that Gabriel had kissed him, even if he did know the answer to the question he asked.

“The Cage,” Sam whispered before yanking Gabriel back towards his body. Gabriel was shocked but his shock was turned into excitement when his mouth was covered by the hunters.

They roughly made their way to the bed, Sam forcefully shoved Gabriel down on the bed throwing his shirt off as he ripped Gabriels off. Right, soulless Sam was rougher, Gabriel thought as he was assaulted by Sams mouth trailing down his chest.

Gabriel soon had enough of being underneath so he flipped them quickly grinding himself into Sam, snapping his finger to get them naked. The feeling was appreciated by both man and angel. Gabriel felt hands around his ass which was a new feeling, but not unwelcome.

Gabriel made himself pull away from Sam for a moment to give his dick some lovin’ with his mouth, as well as dipping a finger between his ass. Sam enjoyed it more than Gabriel was expecting so he kept his mouth tending to the cock as he opened Sam up with his fingers.

He was up to three fingers when Sam pulled him off by his hair dragging him up his body to kiss more rough, then enjoyable. Gabriel kept up with the biting and hair pulling it resulted in the most heavenly sounds coming from Sam, even as Gabriel pushed his cock inside Sams tight heat.

The thrusts Gabriel did weren’t for a being that was sweet and gentle, they were for a being who needed it hard, fast and rough. The heavenly sounds turned sinful as Gabriel shifted his hips ever so slightly hitting the younger mans prostate head-on.

“Gabriel,” Sams wrecked voice brought Gabriel from the animalistic haze he was thrown into, the look the Winchester gave him was pure even without a soul or words Gabriel could instantly tell what the look meant and with one last thrust to the hunters spot was enough to throw them over the edge as they looked at each other.

From coming down from their highs, Gabriel slipped out from Sam to flop down on the left beside him with a sigh. “Well, that happened,” Sam mumbles out causing them to both laugh at themselves. Gabriel turned to his side to face Sam giving him a kiss on the lips before the door was opened but the sound of a distressed human was made before whoever it was left the room as quickly as they came in, making the two fall into a fit of laughter before the resumed the night with a few more rounds of sex.


	9. Dean Winchester / Arthur Scene 1:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two male college students, take a trip with their friends on winter break to a cabin in the woods, but there’s only one bedroom.
> 
> \-- Idea came from my Discord Server --

Arthur was chilling in his room just reading a book, he wasn’t one for studying he enjoyed doing everything that avoided doing it, so here he was reading a book it was calming while enjoying the sound when he turned over a page. His roommate was out for the day doing his classes meaning Arthur was alone for a good few hours.

With a yawn Arthur places his book on the table beside his bed looking at the clock as well, he knew his roommate wasn’t back for another hour meaning he had time to do what he wanted, grabbing his laptop opening it up instantly wiggling his way out from his jeans. He was about halfway through before the door was swung open revealing his roommate.

“Whoa, dude!”

Dean Winchester, the most annoying roommate Arthur has ever had he was sure of it. Arthur didn’t bother hiding from his friend's eyes just glared at him from his bed. “Well, you could’ve told me you were coming back earlier,” Arthur snapped at Dean who closed the door and dumping his bag on his bed.

“I did, you clearly were busy,” Dean muttered back keeping himself from looking at Arthur who just shrugged going back to doing what Dean had interrupted. “Seriously? With me right here,” Dean turned looking at Arthur who just stuck out his tongue at him like a child. “The door is right there Dean, and I’ve done this before, you’ve done it before when you think I’m sleeping.”

Dean wanted to comment but he couldn’t he’d seen more than Arthur then he would like to admit to. So he stalked around the room picking up Arthur's packed bag, placing it next to his own by the door. “So, when are you done?” Dean wished he hadn’t turned as he saw Arthur release all over himself. “Nevermind, now clean up and come on!” Dean clapped his hands together to get Arthur moving surprised that he listened.

*************

Dean was driving, Arthur was sleeping. Dean would purposely nudge Arthur to talk about pointless subjects but really he was keeping himself awake. Arthur was just mumbling his words not paying attention to what was coming from his mouth but hoped it was something that seemed like regular words.

“Dude, just go back to sleep,” Dean patted his best friends thigh gently keeping his eyes on the long road in front of them. It was an hour more on the road before they pulled off down a side road leading to their destination, the dirt-covered track lead to the same old cabins that Dean hangs out with his family during winter break, Arthur would’ve gone to his parents if they were grateful enough to appreciate that they had a child but Dean dragged him out here.

Dean shook Arthurs body startling the other awake, both boys hopped out of the car making their way to the cabin that they were going to be occupying for the duration of their stay. Arthur being Arthur seemed to have rested up completely as Dean was wiped out from the long drive but he forced himself to stay awake to tire out his friend.

Arthur and Dean had both passed out within an hour of the second movie they played, both were sleeping with each other on the sofa, Dean was the bigger spoon for Arthur.

\----

The sun shines through the window which Arthur thought was quite rude of the sun to wake him from his peaceful state moving around a small bit opening his eyes, that widened at the sight of Dean right in front of him ending up shifting the tiniest bit causing them both to fall to the floor with a thud and two groans one sounding more painful than the other.

“Ouch, Dean you’re not as light as you look.” Arthur gasped out from being under the other boy's weight. “Shit, sorry!” Dean got to his feet quickly to Arthurs liking. Arthur just lets out a sigh after the weight had been lifted and stood to his feet looking towards Dean who seemed embarrassed. “We just fell asleep, that’s it.” Arthur tried to relax them both with his statement, it worked a small bit but the awkwardness of it was still hanging around in the air.

The day wasn’t as awkward as they both thought it would be. They continued their playful behaviour towards each other before and after Deans family arrived, Arthur made friends with Dean’s little brother instantly as they both began chatting away about the things Dean couldn’t talk about with Arthur.

Dean did feel left out for a while the feeling did leave when everyone called it a night around 2 in the morning, they had been sitting around the small campfire drinking a few drinks and eating marshmallows, Dean was surprised that Arthur ended up setting fire to five of his before he actually ate one. While Dean let Arthur walk back to the cabin since he was cleaning up the mess with his parents and Bobby who all seemed to smile. “Glad you finally found someone Dean,” Dean was stunned before he put it together.

“We’re n- Uh oh- Thanks?” Dean said weakly putting the trash in the trash can and saying goodnight as he quickly walked off, swinging the door open with more force then he was planning only to be met with Arthur with a confused expression. “There’s only one bed,” Dean frowned at his friend who shrugs.

“We could share, beds big enough and we already accidentally shared the sofa when we didn’t need to,” Arthurs words were making sense in his mind but he was also silently screaming, “Sure but you must keep to your side of the bed!” Dean snapped shoving his way past Arthur and up the stairs to get ready for bed.

Arthur was already in bed when Dean entered the room in just his boxers, he was feeling brave and confident about his control over his dick. All that went out the window when his body rudely woke him up with a very desperate need to use the toilet. Opening his tired eyes Dean found himself pressed up against Arthurs back, his arm was resting on his hip he would’ve panicked but he was more worried about the need to use the toilet so removing himself from the warm body and bed to be met with the cold air that wasn’t helping his need right now.

When he relieved himself Dean walked back in the room seeing his friend looking so peaceful as he slept, shaking himself out of it as he was being creepy as fuck so he hopped back into bed making sure he was keeping to his side.

Upon waking up both boys were facing each other, Dean was wide awake once he figured out where their body parts were, one Deans arms was over Arthur while one of Arthur's legs was between his. It went fine until Arthur moved closer rubbing his head under Dean's chin while the leg brushed against Dean's wakening cock, Dean keeps the sound threatening to leave him by biting his lip as hard as he could without making himself bleed.

Half of him was scared to move, the other half wanted to stay in bed all day with the other boy. He was out of his thoughts when he felt Arthur move who jumped awake and as he pulls away from Dean, who immediately felt cold the covers ended up being kicked away, the cold air danced across Deans skin making him shiver.

They stared at each other for a moment before Arthur's eyes travelled down to where Dean was doing his best to hide his needy erection. Arthur's eyes snapped back to Dean who was staring at Arthur's.

Sure there was always something between the two but they didn’t want to jump into it in case it went wrong for them. But Arthur was the one to break the dam for the water to pour out. Arthur launched himself at Dean who moaned at the taste of Arthur's lips on his.

Hands went to touch everywhere along Arthur's body he was very persistent with trying to drag Arthur's underwear down. Which was removed quickly as were his they both groaned as their dicks touched for the first time without a clothed barrier. Dean’s hands were back on Arthur's ass finger slipping between the cheeks over his hole that made Arthur moan against his neck.

The wrecked ‘Dean’ leaving his mouth ended with Dean hovering over him kissing down his chest stopping to pay attention to each one of his nipples, making the other moan softly above him. They weren’t as sensitive as Deans were but Dean didn’t allow Arthur to figure that one out for himself, he travelled lower kissing his hip bones softly as he neared the main goal he wanted to end in his mouth.

Dean closed his eyes and groaned as the head of Arthur's cock touched his tongue, he made quick work of blowing the other boy, and fingering himself to take his friends cock, his eyes rolled back at the small tugs Arthur did on his hair but the minute his mouth popped off he leaned back over Arthur kissing him softly lining himself up with the twitching leaking cock in his hand.

Arthur gasps in Dean's mouth who swallowed his own moan at the pressing of the flesh against his tight ass. With the tip sinking into Deans heat, everything moved slowly, the kisses had gone slower, as well as the glide into Dean’s ass. When he was fully seated, both boys stopped moving to look at each other Dean ran a hand down the other boy's cheek who leaned into the touch closing his eyes before they opened with a soft look in his eyes.

The sunlight shines through the small gaps in the window the light bounced around the room, the light hit Deans skin perfectly letting the freckles on his skin show as well as the light made the green in his eyes shine the jade green shines while Arthur gets lost in a sea of green, as Dean gets lost in a deep blue.

Dean starts rising up and down on Arthur who softly grips onto his hips with a hand bringing the other to the back of his head pulling him down to a gentle makeout session with him slowly riding him in the morning sunlight.

They gradually got fast as they changed the position changed with Dean looking up at Arthur with him in between his legs that wrapped around his waist bringing him closer as they breathed the same air Deans picking up on every thrust that hit is prostate, Arthur shifted position the tiniest bit. His knees slightly tucked under him the thrusts were made shorter and faster hitting all the correct places inside Dean who felt himself tumbling over the edge, tightening around the cock inside him as he coated his stomach and part of Arthur's with his release.

Arthur wasn’t far behind as a couple thrusts later his head was thrown back with his cock twitching inside before it spurted out the ropes of cum covering the walls inside Deans ass. They panted as they came back to their senses, Arthur pulling out slowly gently placing Deans legs away from his waist moving himself to the right of Dean dragging him closer to his body only to start kissing the other again for the rest of the day which was spent in the warmth of the bed.


	10. Dean x Beer Bottle - Objects/Sex Toys/Solo Scene 1 - Bottle Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why is your dick inside a gate?”

Dean Winchester was a lot of things, a best friend, a brother, a decent boyfriend from his ex’s, and the main one was an absolute idiot.

Sure Dean might’ve had a tough break up with his most recent partner, meaning he wanted to drink away his heartbreak with a couple of his buds and brother.

So here he was in a bar ignoring every single woman in the building, eye fucking the beer bottle in his hands like it would give him a better night then his old partners.

He went onto something stronger to drink, making him feel the burn of the alcohol travelling down his throat, the liquid made him feel the right amount of pain to forget the rest.

The night went on and on, Dean was affected by the many bottles and glasses he drank. He had one of his buddies to walk him home, Castiel was his favourite friend but as dragged him along since he knew what having fun meant unlike the rest of his friends and his brother.

Stumbling up the stairs in his apartment building, climbing up at a snail's pace they reached the correct floor Dean banged his head on the apartment door before he finally slotted the key inside the damn lock after several tries.

Dean tripped over the door landing with a loud thud on his wooden floor in the hallway, Castiel just stared at the man that thought crawling was the best idea to get to his bedroom, it worked better than walking he’ll give the Winchester credit.

The next time the man went to a bar Dean left for home first which was after three in the morning before his friend Crowley got a phone call, Dean was telling him that he was a little stuck.

Crowley went to the Winchesters location seeing his friend was, in fact, stuck in a gate. Walking closer he saw Dean turn to face him, Crowley was a little confused trying to pinpoint what was currently stuck in the gate until he got closer.

“Why is your dick… stuck in a gate!?” Crowley exclaimed getting up closer seeing Deans dick slotted inside the hole that locks the gate. How he got stuck was beyond Crowley's thought process.

“Well, I just saw it and thought, I bet I could get my dick in there, so I tried and it went in but I can’t get it back out,” Deans words were slurred slightly but this wasn’t the first time Dean attempted to place items where they shouldn’t, Crowley was just fascinated with the drunk thought process Dean was going through, but he did help to get his friends dick out of gate lock and took him home.

Third time Dean was alone in his apartment getting drunk he did have his friends around as they were still concerned about the man before he brought the beer out and huddled under a blanket.

Dean stared at one of his empty beer bottles, he shook his head at himself. Sue him if he had a bit of a thing with placing objects up his ass and fucking himself on them. Beer bottles might be a weird thing to stick up his ass.

Dean couldn’t stop thinking about it even as he slept.

With a sigh, Dean walked to the kitchen seeing the bottles of beer in the same resting place he left them from the night before.

With a shrug, Dean picked one up going to make sure it was clean before he attempted putting it anywhere near his ass, as well as dashing to his bedroom to grab the lube.

Placing the clean bottle on the table in his tiny living room, with his legs propped up on the table either side so they were spread so Dean could get to work on relaxing and opening himself for the bottle to spear into him.

Slowly but surely Dean grabbed the bottle biting his lip as he felt the cool top of the bottle press against the fluttering hole that was waiting for something to enter. With the top of the bottle pushing into his hole, he couldn’t help the small sound leaving his mouth.

Dean kept the bottle still trying to get used to the feel of having it inside him, he was surprised he enjoyed it as much as he was currently.

Beginning to move it slowly in and out of his ass while meeting it as he moved faster, there was a hand on his cock, keeping himself to bite his lip. Moving on the couch laying fully across it, a leg was hanging over the back leaving his legs spread wider, continuing to move the head of the bottle in and out faster.

The slight brush against his prostate was like he got struck by a lightning strike, he shuddered violently since he’d been avoiding touching it until this very moment, the top of the bottle hit his bottle constantly, with the hand on his going as a blur on his cock. Dean couldn’t help but let the sound that had been trapped leave his throat as he coated his chest with his cum.

He laid on his couch still with the bottle in his ass, as he calms his breathing back to normal speed the bottle popped out when he moved to stand. Dean silently walks to the shower to clean himself up, before he decided to start his day after he threw the bottle away.


	11. Dean/Castiel - Scene 2 - Well, It’s Been A Knife Night Tonight Don’t You Think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes back to being a ladies man, with one jealous man watching him.  
> Warnings: A handle of a knife going in places they shouldn’t. Castiel killing someone in a certain way.  
> Serial Killer Dean & Serial Killer Castiel. It made more sense if they’re serial killers.

Dean was sitting at a table in a motel room, reading through the random information he found on himself, it’s not what he wanted to be doing during a Saturday night, but he was being a good man tonight ignoring his lust for blood on the end of his blade. So here he was inside a smelly old room that might as well have a dead person inside.

Sure he could be inside a bar right now trying his luck but there was something stopping him, more like someone was stopping him, another killer was hunting around in this town. A killer Dean himself didn’t want cross paths with but nobody knew the name of this killer, unlike Dean, did.

Leaning back on his chair frowning at the words on the screen, sure Dean had a certain way of killing but this man knew how to get away with it. Dean liked to make sure they were still partly alive when the blade disappears into them, but this killer made his victims look like they killed themselves, which was smart when Dean thought about it.

Letting out a long sigh Dean closed his laptop ignoring the killer being called the Suicide Killer, thanks to the way he kills, walks over to the bed before sleeping off the day.

Castiel was an interesting human being, nobody cared what he did until it was too late. Yes sure he was a known killer, but they didn’t know that as they couldn’t put a suspect to the kills. Castiel hated the name he was given, Suicide Killer, ok maybe he enjoyed it a small bit but he still hated it.

Castiel had his eyes out watching out for a man who moved around a lot, he was just as smart as Castiel, he left trails for people to go after, they’ll start off with a trail of blood then gradually find the body parts that belonged to a victim, Castiel was more impressed that the trailed started after everyone dropped the missing person cases.

They called him the Treasure Trail Killer, it did suit him but Castiel secretly calls him the Hot Blade Killer, as Castiel had stalked him a couple of times, he was one Castiel wanted on the end of his blade. Even the thought of him got Castiel riled up flipping his own blade in his hand, just picturing someone on the other end.

Castiel went to a bar to collect his victim, he chose a small young college female that was on her own. Charming his way into her heart, he kept buying her drinks so she was drunk when Castiel leads her to his car, biting his lip the whole way with the tipsy girl.

Stopping off on the side of the road on a bridge that he knew nobody would drive down until the morning came. He had his gloves on as he picked up the small razor blade, slowly slitting her wrists as she cried out. He made sure they had stopped bleeding before he collected the rope from his trunk. Placing it around her neck tying the other end low on the metal fencing on the bridge.

Castiel didn’t need to push her, as she fell all by herself the satisfying sound of her dying by hanging makes Castiel rub his hands together before hopping into his car to drive safely home, but not reaching home since he stayed in a motel as he wasn’t feeling like going home tonight.

Dean was just waking up to the sound of sirens blaring to town. He hummed to himself already knowing what was going on, the other killer had killed not that anyone knew that he had but Dean did he just had that feeling. Groaning to himself while sitting up to slip out of bed and start his day, he only stayed inside the motel room until he got too hungry to ignore it, which was around 5.

Dean wasn’t one to bring attention to himself, he made sure he looked like a regular guy with a normal life. Which was partly true, if people knew what he did after dark then it’ll be a different story. Sitting in a diner Dean kept his head down ordering a coffee and something to eat for breakfast, he had noticed someone had his eyes on him the moment he stepped in.

A man with dark hair and bright blue eyes, Dean did make eye contact once sending him a flirty smirk and a wink, he wasn’t expecting the guy to walk over and sit beside him. Dean didn’t seem to care until a warm hand landed on his thigh.

“Dude, hands to yourself,” Dean hissed his way just as his order came over, the other man didn’t make a move until Dean shoved his hand away. He saw the fire start to burn behind the blue eyes, should make Dean back away but he felt like he wanted to be closer. “I’ve been waiting,” The man said before he stood leaving Dean pausing with the fork in his mouth, eyes tracked the guy's movement of him leaving.

Dean ate the quickest he’s ever done, shooting out the diner looking around seeing the back of the man halfway down the street, he looked over his shoulder giving Dean a smirk. It made the Winchester get to his car and follow him all the way to a bar. Dean was confused at first but followed him inside.

Dean was in his element, talking to chicks while his eyes were kept on the other man. It was when Dean was leaving with a girl back to his room, his hands couldn’t stay off her as Dean could barely contain himself. Getting in his car, he leads them in the wrong direction of the motel. He tracked them down a dirt path inside the darkened woods that Dean had marked before he came to the place.

With a bite of his lip, Dean shoved her so she’d hit her head against one of the many trees as Dean caged her with his body. The female wasn’t knocked unconscious as Dean grinds his growing hardness against the girl. “You gonna be a good girl for me?” Dean whispered earning a whimper back.

Dean was having his fun with the girl's body that was slowly slipping away from him, when he came Dean let the lifeless body drop to the ground. As he bent over Dean froze in place feeling another human being behind him, turning his head as he stood looking at whoever it was, all he saw was a man standing only an inch away from him with a disapproving look on his face.

“Are you going to do something with that?” The man's voice made Dean shudder before he got a hold of himself. “Well, yeah. I need privacy, so if you don’t mind… Leave.” Dean stepped away going to drag the body away but a hand on his ass made him drop and turn glaring at the man.

“Don’t tell me what to do boy,” He ended shoving Dean back against the tree, the bark was beginning to dig through his shirts. “This will be the last night you will ever be with another woman,” the guy whispered into his ear pushing his thigh between Deans legs, putting pressure against his soft cock that was becoming interested.

Dean would fight against this man but he didn’t want to, he wanted to see where they would end up. It’s not like the guy would turn out to be a killer, Dean groaned at the idea accidentally bumping into another serial killer never usually happened. “At least give me a name to call you if we’re doing this,” Dean looked into the blue that belonged inside that man’s eyes.

“Call me, Cas,” Cas whispered softly into Dean’s ear, Dean did feel a little out of place in this situation he didn’t know what to do with his hands should he place them on Cas? or allow the bark of the tree to dig into his hands? Dean was ever so confused but the confusion left when he felt lips against his neck. Cas was skilled with his mouth Dean will give him that.

Castiel had been watching the other man for a while, so having him pinned against the tree letting him forget about the body lying next to them without much pressure used by Castiel. He was enjoying himself knowing that the man was a killer just like he was. Castiel bit the man’s neck gently feeling the other move his hips forward Castiel's thigh was still between the killer’s legs, so he was slowly dry humping Castiel.

“I need a name from you,” Castiel growled glaring at green eyes. “Dean,” he heard the man whisper just before Castiel pulled his shirt up, not allowing him to take it off so he forced Dean to hold it up, while Castiel kissed his way down his chest. Tugging his jeans down being surprised that he wasn’t wearing any underwear, but Castiel got to work quickly taking him into his mouth and jerking the rest that didn’t make it.

He heard Dean shuffle around making him look up only to see he was watching him, Castiel rolled his eyes being quiet while he stealthily got out his blade that was tucked in his sleeve, both his hands went behind Dean who groans resting his head back on the tree. Castiel popped off the cock forcing the other to turn around presenting his ass to him, he gave the other a job with his own mouth which was sucking on Castiel's fingers so the could enter his ass.

Castiel held his blade handle with his mouth using his spit to lube it up, he made quick work of opening Dean up before the blade went inside him, it obviously shocked the Killer as he jumped turning his head to frown at Castiel who smirked at him.

Dean gripped onto the tree as he knew whatever was in his ass wasn’t what was supposed to be impaling him, but he relaxed around the intrusion as it was giving him the pleasure that he wanted. He was quickly turned back around again so he was facing Cas, he wasn’t expecting the blade to fall from his hole as Cas picked him up sliding him onto his cock, Dean threw his head back at the new feeling.

Not that he was giving a chance to adjust to the feeling before the tree was pressing against his back while Dean held onto Cas’s clothing as the cock inside him hit all the correct places. Dean was left panting and moaning even when the feel of a cool blade met his skin, only then Dean realises.

“Y-You’re the… _fuck_... Killer around here?” Dean felt the mans thrusts get faster, “ngh, answer me, man,” he panted his grip on Cas was slipping when he was creeping closer to the edge. “Yes, I am the killer around here, now cum for me. Winchester,” Deans head moved faster than he wanted it to Cas was smirking at him, and he was purposely aiming for Deans prostate. Dean came soon after, as Cas did at the same time.

Cas was careful when he removes his cock from Deans ass, stepping away from him to allow him to pull his jeans up. “Holy shit,” Dean whispered into the darkness. Cas was just staring at him, Dean looked at him with a wicked grin. “Do you wanna work together now?” Cas scoffed as he picked up the body, that Dean was wanting to cut up, and walked away with the body as one angry Dean followed on after him.


	12. Dean / Jake - Scene 1 - A/B/O - London Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a rich famous London pure-blood Omega wolf (Jake) moves to America and attracts the attention of a rich pure-blood Alpha wolf (Dean) and his friendship group.  
> (I don’t know how moving to different countries work so if its wrong ignore the information given.)  
> They shift into wolves. (Stronger wolf pure-bloods have more control over it.)  
> TV Show is made up, for this fics purpose only, different laws for different countries might seem unfair but it’s needed for this. (America seems unfair to Omegas but it doesn’t stop the Omegas from doing jobs they just get a lower amount their paid. The UK just treats everyone equally.)

Dean Winchester, American, an older brother, pure-blooded Alpha son from the strongest bloodline belonging to the Winchester. Followed by Sam Winchester, youngest brother, and a pure-blooded alpha.

The family was traditional until the rules changed for everyone, Sam’s the only one with a mate, his true mate. Dean is still trying to find his.

Jake Black-Blade, British, youngest out of twelve boys, oldest out of six girls, pure-blooded Omega a strong and oldest bloodlines, Black and Blade.

The families didn’t cross paths until ones daughter and son found their true mate. They’re not traditional, they’re more free with mates, as with Alphas and Omegas being equals within their pack and family.

Jake is a male Omega that creates his own music and became an actor starring in a TV show.

Dean is an Alpha that fixes cars for a hobby, he works as a model he isn’t exactly thrilled over that job.

******

Jake was moving to America for a new experience, as well as not many people would recognise him there, he hoped. Most of his family lived all over America, he wasn’t going for them he was going mainly because he was getting tired of travelling to and from England.

But, Jake wasn’t thrilled once he landed in America, he was irritable the whole time inside the airport, sure the staff were respectful towards him but the other passengers he had to deal with for the entire flight were not as respectful. He didn’t want to be the spoiled rich kid but he was unintentionally behaving that way.

Crossing his arms as he waited for his bags standing were it smelled the least Alpha, so he could relax through the whole stressful situation that was currently going on. Why he thought moving over to America was a good idea he’d never understand his thought process at the time with that idea. Once he got his bags and the small case he didn’t bring that much with him, as he could buy more if and when he needed.

Jake did spend the whole flight keeping his identity hidden from people, sure he wasn’t probably that famous but he was slightly out there, even for an Omega, all he did was write music, sing songs (they were his original songs), he didn’t see how he got attention from that side of it. He also was an actor in a slightly popular TV show, he saw how he got attention from that, not many actors were young male Omegas, it was more of a Beta and Alpha job but Jake still got the better end of the stick as he was from London there is more freedom for the Omega class.

Getting a ride from a taxi, he paid for before everything else, the guy seemed shocked seeing Jake but he ignored the look wanting to get where he needed. He wasn’t expecting it to take 4 hours to get where he needed to go to. It was just a small town that didn’t look all that far obviously the taxi guy was purposely getting himself lost before they got on the correct route.

Pulling up to the house Jake lets out a sigh of relief only took half his day to reach it, at the door waiting was a Beta lady who was going to finish the whole moving process and hand him the keys.

Once Jake felt like signing his life way to the woman he was finally able to have some peace and quiet in his new home. But he knew there was still some places he had missed, unlike the wifi, and he made sure he had his car sent to him, which was waiting inside the fancy garage. Sure the house was bigger than he had planned but there was enough space to feel free within the home.

Jake was careful when he walked around the house, not that he needed to be but he was cautious. He figured how the TV worked, the oven was new to him but he figured it out, the first night he ordered a pizza as he already knew that tomorrow was spent buying food and other items he was sure to need. Jake only managed to eat half the pizza before he was drifting off to sleep with the TV playing quietly in the background.

\-----

Dean was annoyed when a wrench was thrown behind him clashing with the floor, looking up he saw Benny arguing with Charlie about work, Jo was the one that threw the item to get all the attention away from the rising tension. Bobby was the one that made everyone shut up and get back to work.

Gossip between the girls was soon getting the two Alphas involved after hearing the word Omega. “He’s moved here!? Bullshit!” Jo exclaimed grabbing Charlie's phone to look herself even her phone was within reach.

“Yup, he moved here two weeks ago, nobody knows where though, he’s doing a good job at hiding himself.” Charlie made a comment, Benny was asking who they were on about as Dean was leaning against the car he was fixing.

“That pure-blooded London Omega, the one that is in that TV show that we watch every Tuesday,” the girls carried on their conversation after that, the men continued to fix the cars that needed to be fixed.

The workday ended Dean was in for a surprise, Charlie and Jo skipped up towards him with two grins on their faces. “My answer is instantly a no,” Dean muttered but he quickly bent when the Roadhouse was mentioned. So that’s where he found himself after he went home to clean the dirt and sweat off himself.

All his friends were sat around some at the bar some at a table, Dean was surprised that Sam was sitting down at the bar his arm around his mate. Dean walked over gently nudging his brother's shoulder with his own getting a big hug from the giant, he politely nodded in the direction of his brothers Omega, Jessica.

They all drank while chatting the rest of the evening away from a squeal from Charlie who was fangirling over the Omega that moved here. “Oh my God, he replied to my message!!!” Charlie grabbed onto the nearest human being it was, unfortunately, Michael who tried getting himself away from Charlie's grip.

Dean rolled his eyes as Sam made a comment that it’s probably fake, it made an unamused Charlie ramble for the whole night.

\---

Jake was putting out new music as well as travelling around going to work the TV show crew was taking it easy with him, another plus to moving was he didn’t have to fly back and forth from England to America, as filming the show was all the way in LA. But the few months he had a break from filming, he made music playing a few small gigs that wouldn’t tire him out.

The Omega currently was driving his way back from spending the night in a city elsewhere before he heard an unfamiliar sound coming from his car, he was luckily five minutes away from his house. Squeaking to a stop Jake hopped out of the car lifting the hood eyes widening at the smoke when he did.

Thankfully, he made an Omega friend nearby he didn’t know her actual name, or where she lives only the name she went by on insta, Queenofmordor, he sent a message getting an instant reply telling him the place where he can fix his car.

Debating whether he should drive there now or later, the now decision won. Driving slower than he needed, mainly because that’s what the car was allowing him to do. Pulling up carefully frowning at the sounds his car was making as he parked up. Shoving his hands in his pockets he walked to what he assumed was where the desk was, the little bell above the door rang alerting the short redhead behind the desk, Jake recognised her a little grin appeared on his face when he walked up.

“Uhh, so are you the Queen of Mordor by any chance?” Jake rested against the desk as her head shot up her eyes wide, he quickly put a finger to his lips as she went all professional on him. “You said your car was smoking?” Charlie was doing a good job at being calm, even if Jake knew that her scent was giving off a very exciting Omega.

“Yeah, that is the problem, and uhh, I don’t think it liked it when I drove here,” Jake watched her typing away she was about to open her mouth when she was interrupted by a blonde Beta, who did a double-take with Jake. “She a fan too?” Jake muttered to Charlie who nodded before shoving a squealing Beta out the door she just came from.

“Go wait by your car, I’ll get the boys to come out and have a look at the car,” Charlie smiled as she dashed off through the same door, leaving Jake all kinds of confused but did as he was told. Standing next to the car drumming his fingers against the hood hearing a cough and a throat being cleared made him turn to frown at two men. Alphas. Jake sighed shoving his hands in his worn-out jeans pockets.

“Gonna show the problem or do we gotta do it?” Jake's eyes snapped up to one of the Alphas the shortest one, Jake goes to start the car only for the car to refuse to start itself making Jake scratch his head at it. “It wasn’t that bad two minutes ago…” He muttered earning two chuckles behind him.

“Well, you came to the right place, we’ll fix it. If you don’t mind not having a car for a couple of days or weeks.” The tallest Alpha walked closer as he talked, Jake remained to his spot with a frown. “I kinda need a car, but I guess I can just use my other one… _that I don’t know how to drive_.” He whispers the last bit but it caught the Alpha closest to him.

“What do you mean, you don’t know how to drive your other car?” Jake would’ve stepped back by the sound of an Alpha sounding that demanding.

“I’m not exactly from around here, and it’s an old car that I bought because it looked nice, I don’t even know if it works. It’s not the only one I got either,” Jake noticed his accent was slowly slipping so he had stopped himself for a minute taking a look at the two Alphas who were just staring at him, “I sound like an asshole, sorry, I just really like old cars so I bought three… Last week. Two out of three don’t work either, I can’t drive them here,” Jake lets the end of his sentence fall feeling awkward all of a sudden in front of the two Alphas.

One Alpha offered to drive Jake home after an awkward silence, he accepted it. After learning their names, Dean and Benny.

Jake kept himself busy looking out of the window, instead of bothering the Alpha with words. Once outside the house Jake was hesitant to get out of the nicest car he has ever been inside. “What’s the Omegas name that works there, the one with red hair?” Jake asked out of the blue, the green eyes of the Alpha landed on him. “Charlie, she’s a big fan of you. And could I have a look at the broken cars you have?” Dean spoke clearly getting a nod of approval from Jake.

Walking the Alpha from the car was strange for Jake but he didn’t leave time to think about it as he opens the garage door, a whistle was heard behind him. “You’ve got an eye for cars, 1966 Impala, a 1964 Shelby Mustang, and less appealing but it’s still appealing Dodge Challenger.” Dean took a second to look over the cars before a question was asked.

“You said two out of three don’t work, which two?” Dean waited beside the Impala for Jakes answer. “The Impala, and the Challenger, they don’t really wanna start for me,” the Omega got the keys for the two cars handing them to the Alpha who went to test them out for himself. Frowning with a pout as he started one but it didn’t sound the greatest until it got going, whereas the other just sounded flat.

“Well, one has a flat battery, probably the biggest problem, and the other just needs a little loving, but if you want them to get checked properly, mainly the Impala since that sounds weaker then I wouldn’t mind fixing her, I’ll also fix the Challenger for you.”

Jake stared at the man with wide eyes, shaking his head snapping himself out of it, “you would do that? Like for real?” Jake seemed suspicious, “what’s the catch?” He blurted out getting a look from Dean. “Ok, Charlie wants to befriend you, and asked me to ask you if you’d come out for drinks with well, her, me and a few others, that’s it.”

Jake hummed arms folded in front of him. “Tonight?” he watched Dean nod his head. “Ok, uh, I guess I gotta drive this car…” Jake patted the hood of the Mustang getting an odd look from the Alpha. “I might’ve crashed once… so bitch at me if I’m nervous driving it,” he heard and saw Dean place the two other car keys back in their places, taking hold of the one remaining to throw the key at Jake who caught it easily. “You better bring me back here so I can get my car.” Dean teased gesturing to the Mustang telling the Omega to get in it.

Jake nervously turned the key to start the car on the first try, he slowly reversing out of the garage. Everything went slow and steady, even with Dean calming telling him he was doing a good job at driving, he didn’t feel like he was. “Uh, don’t you have to be at work and not teaching me how to drive my own car that I’m turning into a pussy when it comes to driving it?” Jake looked over at Dean who gives him a small smile.

“Nah, pretty much done when I took you home, let’s be the first ones at the Roadhouse.” Dean patted Jakes knee making him jump accidentally pressing down on the gas making the car jolt forward, the feel made Jake frown looking down at his feet before towards Dean who was smirking. “Huh, that shouldn’t make me feel good,” he muttered pressing down on the gas, he lets himself forget the nervous feeling as they picked up speed.

Jake parked where Dean told him to which was parking nearest the door, saying he was anxious would be an understatement. Glancing at the beer bottle in his hands giving it a sniff before taking a sip of the liquid, gagging at the new bitter taste hitting his taste buds and down his throat. “What the fuck, is that?” Jake growled at the offending bottle getting a laugh out of Dean.

“Take it you’re not a beer drinker?” Jake shook his head taking the glass from Dean's hand getting a surprised look from him as he took at taste at the Alphas drink. “I like that one, just not this one,” he looked up at the Alpha who signalled for his friend to make Jake a drink of what Dean was currently enjoying.

Jake was enjoying the small talk with the Alpha until someone walked behind him putting their hands on his back not knowing who it was he growled and turned only seeing an Alpha glaring him down he quickly stopped the growling. Dean instantly stepped in pulling Jake to him.

Jake remained near Dean until a few of the Alphas friends showed up, Charlie and the Beta who turns out to be named Jo prance up to him grabbing him to take him to a table. The Alphas were all sat at the bar doing their thing, Beta either talking, drinking or sitting around, there were only a few Omegas dotted around. It confused Jake.

“What’s it like in England?” Jake was bought from his thoughts thanks to the two females clinging to him. “Probably shit,” Jake glared at the man who opened his mouth, the few Alphas had walked over to join in the conversation as it was all put on Jake.

“More like we’re less of an asshole when it comes to our care for Omegas, at least they can do shit over there, not be pathetic pets or sex toys for idiotic Alphas, like yourself really,” Jake spat his British accent made its appearance while making direct eye contact with the man, who snarled at him. “You don’t scare me, big boy, you do the exact opposite,” he growled lowly it caught the Alpha off guard and almost back down.

Everyone else was silent, even people who weren’t in their conversation didn’t move. “Oo has a bitch got your tongue, Mr Alpha?” Jake stood stalking towards the Alpha who took a step back, surprising everyone even the Omega that was continuing to walk forward. “You know, I thought you’d at least talk back, but are you not going to do that?” Jake glanced around the room, all eyes were on him. It only hit him that he was making an Alpha submit to him, it made him groan and roll his eyes. “I’m going home.” Jake stormed out the door going straight for his car, only for him to be stopped halfway starting the car before Dean was grabbing his arm.

Oh right, he needed to take Dean. “Either get in or walk, I’m not in the mood,” he saw Dean roll his eyes at him, but he did get in the car letting the Omega drive off. “I don’t know if I should be impressed by you making an Alpha submit or take you to my family, as only a pure-blooded Omega wolf can do what you do to an Alpha like the guy you dealt with,” Jake's hand tighten around the wheel. He just had to have a pure-blood Alpha wolf in his damn car.

“How about we don’t talk about what happened. Like I said not in the mood,” Jake had a little growl coming alongside his words, it only resulted in Dean giving a low growl back. “How about no.” Jake glared at him driving faster wanting the Alpha out his car.

Jake parked his car getting out of the car faster than Dean but he caught up with him pinning him to his front door. “Get off me, just because I’m a pure-blood wolf don’t make it right for you to drag me to your place,” Jake watched Deans face as he sees the realisation hit him. “Sorry, I’m sorry.”

The Omega watched the Alpha take a few steps back. Straightening out his clothes while glaring the Alpha down, they stood in the cold for a few seconds just looking at each other. “You need to leave, Dean.” Jake barked out receiving a huff from Dean, but he listened walking towards his car got in and drove off.

Jake lets out a sigh the minute he shuts his front door, walking up the stairs getting out his phone to ring one of his Alpha brothers.

****

Dean stayed at his packhouse, he told the pack leaders about Jake but they didn’t get too worried over the fact that there was a strange pure-blood that they have never heard of before roaming around.

Dean did, however, get yelled at for not bringing said pure-blood back with him. He was also glad he didn’t say that it was an Omega. Otherwise, there’ll be more trouble then it was worth.

Dean did watch himself around the older Alphas but after a couple of days, everything went back to normal, except Jake only befriended everyone around the Alpha even Charlie and Jo were frowning at him when he went to work.

“Why do you gotta stick your nose into everythin, now we’ve gotta watch what we do.” Charlie snapped, a few hours of her glaring at Dean who lets out a groan at himself. “He is a pure-blooded Male Omega … His family sent him to another country without thinking that there could be trouble with other ‘pure-blooded’ pack?” Dean made sure he got his point across to Charlie with making it be a massive deal over him saying ‘male omega’.

Jo ended up popping out of the office door getting Deans and Charlie's attention “Jake and his brother have dropped off the two other cars,” Charlie was out the garage first being followed by Benny and Dean. They stopped short at the scent coming off a much stronger Alpha, not even Deans scent could compare to the other.

Jake couldn’t help but snort at the looks on the three, “well, hey dude, gonna try and pin me to my car door and not my front door this time?” the Omega made a movement to prance over to the three before he was held back by his brother. “Sean, don’t go all protective!”

Both Alphas backed up when Jake’s brother walked closer, “you touched my brother?” He got in Deans personal space with a growl. Jake yanked his brother back shoving him away from the other Alpha. “Tame your Alpha, now. He’s a Winchester you know them!” Jake heard his brother snarl more at Dean than him. Jake did give Dean a look almost apologising before he walked off letting them sort out the cars they only barely managed to get here before they gave up with working.

***

Jake did work non stop, either music or the show. He groaned internally when he discovered there was going to be a couple of Cons going on, he didn’t think the show was that popular but here they were.

It wasn’t that Jake disliked the idea of going to a con it was more of too many human beings for him to handle. He forced himself to go, once he told Charlie he had a surprise for her and Jo. They arrived at the location for the Con, Jake was keeping it all a secret even if he did ask for her to arrive early in the morning.

Jake was expecting two girls, not Charlie and the damn Winchester. He looked between the two trying to get a read from Charlie who was grinning. Letting out a sigh before telling them to follow him, they stayed quiet until an inhuman sound was let out from Charlie and she crashed into him squeezing him tightly. “Charlie, I need to breathe,” Jake tried to get the redhead off him with the help of Dean.

“You… Oh my God!” Charlie was speeding off in front of them, Jake just looked to the Alpha, “I think you’ve made a new best friend forever,” Dean let a small smile appear on his face. Jake ended up just copying the smile. “I’m only allowed one person close to me really, so I managed to sneak Charlie a pass, you wanna be my bodyguard today?” Jake asked shyly looking up at the Alpha who chuckles at him but agrees.

The day went better than expected, Jake bonded a little better with Dean throughout the day, he did accidentally brush against him while he told a crappy joke, Jake got through the awkwardness of the whole panels. The photos Jake could cope with as long as Dean was in his line of sight.

He flopped once out a view of the fans, Dean had been sent somewhere else, for the time being, leaning against a wall resting his head back with his eyes closed. He was brought back to reality with someone clearing their throat to his right. Opening an eye he saw Dean leaning beside him.

“You look tired,” Dean made the comment walking closer as he noticed the Omega was barely staying upright without the walls support. “Come on,” Dean allowed him to hold on him as they walked, the girl who was keeping an eye on everyone and told them where they needed to be on time spotted the two boys, she gave a sympathetic look whispering to Dean where Jake was staying.

Once Dean got a zombie version of Jake in his hotel room he was being respectful of the young boy but he ended up getting hugged in an awkward position. Jake sat on the bed with him standing beside him so the omega was basically hugging his crotch at this point. “Dude, your nearing my territory,” Dean teased getting a sleepy Jake looking up at him.

“I think it’s mine, with what all the fans are tweeting and saying.” Jake saw Dean frown so he got out his phone actually surprised that there were a few pictures of him and Dean looking at each other. Both looked at the phone screen seeing the comments people put with the pictures. “Word gets around fast, huh,” Dean muttered looking at the boy in front of him.

They both looked at each other for a second, “should I stay away from your family pack?” Jake whispered eyes looking away from the Alphas he didn’t look at the alpha until he started speaking.

“No, but you will attract attention from the unmated alphas wanting a mate,” Dean said as he sat down next to Jake who leans on him. “So, I can be near you without a problem? Or would me being a bitch be a problem?” Dean frowned at Jakes words. “You’re not a bitch, but if you want to meet my family you’re gonna have to pretend to be a well-behaved omega.” Dean heard a growl from Jake making him smile at the boy.

“But I like being bad, it gets attention,” Jake pouts unconsciously rubbing his head against Dean, it's not like he was marking him up with his scent as he was covering his scent up but it did make the older boy tense up alerting Jake making him look at him.

“Did I just… wow I must be tired,” he shook his head backing away from the alpha that was watching him carefully, “can you.... Would you stay?” Jake watched his face before he agreed by moving his head in a nodding motion.

***

Dean was only just realising that the Omega wasn’t sharing his scent he always wore clothes from his alpha brothers or he was using a scent blocker. Dean was only just realising this after two weeks of befriending the boy. He did go around asking Charlie if she knew what his scent was all she did was shrug him off.

“Charlie, come on,” Dean wouldn’t dare admit that he was whining just to get the scent of an omega, “Dean, if you really want to find out I’ve got a plan, which includes all our friends, going to those cabins we always go-to for winter, I will have one requirement which is; you must not have your natural scent covered up.” Charlie puts a hand on her hip as she glared at Dean.

“Ok, when?”

“Tomorrow.”

Dean could’ve driven a little slower but he didn’t want to, he was a little overexcited over smelling an omega, which never happened.

When he arrived he couldn’t help but grin at the two cars that were already parked up outside two cabins, Jakes Mustang and Charlie's car. Dean parked his baby right behind Jakes car. Walking up towards the one cabin he heard voices coming from swinging the door open seeing Jake and Charlie stop mid-sentence.

“Ah finally! We can’t get the heat on!” Charlie dragged Dean towards the problem, which he fixed in a couple of seconds. Jake hung back a small bit as did Charlie it confused the alpha greatly.

“Either I smell like shit or you guys are being weird, which one is it?” Dean snapped he didn’t mean to but it got Charlie talking. “We kinda need people to pair up, but since everyone else has a mate or a partner you and Jake will need to pair up and stay in this cabin,” Charlie explained the whole situation, Dean didn’t see the big deal so he just shrugged and hummed while walking past mumbling his final answer, “fine by me.”

Jake and Dean were a little weary Dean still hadn’t smelt the boy's scent which made him want to storm into his room and tell him off, but he knew that wouldn’t get them anywhere. Until he was in the kitchen getting dinner ready as Jake wondered in stretching himself as he walked.

“So, what’s got your panties in a twist, Winchester?” Jake teased leaning against the counter near the oven that Dean was standing and guarding over. Dean glanced to his right almost dropping what was in his hand into the pan on the oven. “Nothin, why’d you ask?”

“Hmm, you’ve been a little moody lately, even your brother asked what was up with you and you looked like you were going to bite his head off,” he was careful near the alpha as he stood straighter, moving behind him letting a hand trail over his tense shoulders, he frowned leaning in secretly sniffing to get the alphas scent which hit him in the face. He quickly realised the tenseness in the alpha, not that it surprised the omega.

“Finish cooking, I wanna watch a movie,” Jake muttered walking away from Dean who watched him leave, he didn’t even have to look back to know that he was watching him. Jake sat quietly on the couch in the living room flicking through the movies sure there wasn’t a lot but he wanted a distraction from the alpha, that came in not a moment after he picked a movie to play.

They ate in silence Jake finished first taking the plates in after they were done, he was slow going to the couch purposely preparing himself for revealing his scent to the alpha. Once sat down he scooted closer to the older boy, curled up next to him as they continued to watch.

Jake moved several times, rubbed his head against the alpha at least every time he did. He was waiting for him to snap, and when he did Jake sat up surprising the other boy. Putting a finger to his lips telling him to keep quiet, slipping himself from his brother's shirt dropping the clothing to the floor nudging his head against Dean's chest, he was waiting for Dean to get the hint.

Dean just stared at the omega, before he sniffed the air around them. If they both shifted into their wolves he would be sure Jake would be wagging his tail. Dean would probably be trying to mount the poor guy as he scent was making Dean drool.

“Guess you like my scent huh, Alpha?” Jake whispered still rubbing his head against Dean's chest he wasn’t sure why he was doing this so much but he really liked the idea of the alpha walking around smelling like him, Jake could feel his private area tingle with excitement thankfully he wasn’t that excited that slick was produced.

Dean could only drag the omega closer, sure watching a movie while he was rubbing his head against his chest was probably distracting but it didn’t distract Dean, until he heard a whine which came from the boy, it clearly surprised Jake as he froze in Dean's arms just then Dean sniffed the air again around them. Jakes scent was on the verge of turning into the scent of an aroused omega, not that Dean was planning on going that far tonight but he couldn’t stop his own scent from turning into an aroused alpha.

Jake's eyes were wide but he stayed put knowing if he ran he’ll be chased, until he pushed himself away from the alpha who was in more control than he thought. Dean did stand slowly with his hands in a surrendered type posture, Jake couldn’t help let his eyes travel down eyes going wide again at the state inside the alphas pants. “Is it bigger when it's out of there?” Jake tilts his head looking at the alpha who snorts.

“I guess, you ain’t gonna find out tonight,” Jake lets out a sigh visibly relaxing in front of Dean who was shocked at the omega in front of him. “Sorry, if you thought I was going to chase you,” Dean apologised pulling the boy closer to hug him and to purposely scent the omega hearing a rumble coming from him before they pulled away from each other in order for them to go off towards bed.

Jake was fidgety when he got into bed, his body was demanding an alpha, but Jake wasn’t going to give it one right now so he improvised with himself. He hopped out of bed so he could shift into his wolf, when four paws hit the floor Jake sneaks out from his room quietly, using his nose to navigate his way through the dark to where the alpha was sleeping, well, he should be sleeping Jake got closer to the door glancing inside he felt his mouth water. The alpha was naked jerking himself off, Jake accidentally shifted back.

Oh, how he just wanted to go into the alphas room and join him but he was also nervous about it. Slowly taking himself back into his room he had felt slick run from his hole and ass, the viginal hole that was behind his cock and balls was almost dripping where his ass was a little less needy. The minute Jake brought his hand to his cock he couldn’t help the desperate whine that left him, the other went to his hole.

He couldn’t seem to stop the noises leaving his mouth when two fingers slipped into him, think the fingers weren’t his own made it better, the hand around his cock had moved to cover his mouth to stop the name about to leave behind his lips, as the fingers went deeper into his hole he growled the more the thought about the alpha the more he needed. Both hands left his body as he gave up for the night, sure he’ll be frustrated the next day but he was planning on getting the alpha worked up.

Jake did wake as a wolf, that he wasn’t expecting but he shook himself and carried on the stairs were difficult so he went down backwards. He clearly surprised Dean when he put two paws up on the counter after he put his nose in between his legs from behind. “Guess I gotta feed you,” Dean muttered as Jake sat waiting by his legs, after breakfast they went to meet the rest of their friends and their mates. They clearly weren’t expecting a big fluffy wolf charging out the cabin it made everyone look at Dean who shrugs. “Pure-bloods.” Was muttered before they all went off to do the activity they had planned.

Dean was walking behind everyone when his brother came to his side looking at him, Dean knew the look and he knew what he came over to chat about. “Yes, yes I got it the last ten times, back off Sam,” Dean growled only to have Sam yanking him to a stop roughly pulling him off the path getting in his face. A growl near them made them look, Jake was bearing his teeth at Sam who lets go of Dean and take a step back which made the omega stop growling.

“Mate him privately, go,” Sam whispered walking off in a huff as Dean just looked at Jake who was moving his tail slowly before he got down low wiggling his bottom in the air. Dean didn’t think twice he shifted into his wolf just as Jake shot off down the path back towards the cabins. Dean ran after him skidding to a stop as Jake had shifted and was sitting on the step outside their cabin not to say that he was currently naked in the cold outdoors, Dean stalked towards him as Jake stood crossing his arms at him.

Shifting Dean stood just an inch away from him as the door was unlocked and opened. Getting yanked in the minute the door was shut both wolves were on each other. Jake was pulling Dean up the stairs as the made out, being pushed into the alphas bedroom then pushed down onto the bed without the alpha on him made Jake whimper at the loss of contact.

Dean made quick work to stop his omega from whimpering, the alpha was rock hard as he kissed down the omegas front the hand in his hair was tugging him lightly, as he made his way further down in between the omegas legs, only then did he smell it, omega in heat.

With a growl, his tongue flicked over the omegas hole creating the sinful sounds fall. “Alpha, please please please,” Jake was whining the hand on his hair was tugging rougher, but the alpha was enjoying himself between the omegas legs he couldn’t help but rut against the bedsheet.

A shudder went through the omega Dean did have to leave the sweet slick as he was roughly pulled by his hair only for Jake to move. Dean felt his cock twitch at the position he was in, his canine teeth got bigger getting ready to mate. Jake pushed his ass higher while Dean got behind him, he had two places to pop his knot in. It’s not like he had much of a preference either lining himself up with the omegas hole slowly pushing inside.

He wasn’t expecting for him to be that tight but damn did he enjoy it, the growl that turned into a groan was let out his mouth gave away how much he enjoyed being inside the boy's tight heat. Jake was whimpering and panting under him, Dean gave a few gentle kisses on his shoulders to reassure him.

Once fully inside Dean stays put for a moment mainly because he’s about to cum way too soon. “Are you gonna move or not?” Jake muttered Dean just gives a smack to his ass before he began letting his alpha take over, the omega was gripping onto the alphas arms for dear life as he was pounding him into the mattress, the sharp teeth from the alpha nipping the omegas neck making him tighten around the knot that locked them to each other with a growl Dean sank his teeth into the omegas neck a little to the left as his cock twitches coating the omegas insides with his cum.

Jake ended up passing out the moment he came, opening his eyes he came face to face with a worried alpha looking down at him, it would’ve been sweet if he wasn’t still cumming into his ass. Not to mention the pain on the left side of his neck, hissing as he brought a hand to it feeling the teeth marks, he just looked at the alpha who ducked his head. “Oh man, I passed out before you came,” Jake laughed when Dean's head snapped up but he saw a smile appear on the man's face.

“Next time, also that was the quickest heat ever,” Jake looked at Dean with his head tilted. “Heat?”

“You went into heat…. You didn’t realise?” Dean copied the head tilt.

“Just like how you didn’t realise you went into your rut?”

Both alpha and omega stared at each other with wide eyes. “Oh my family is gonna be so happy with you,” Dean cuddled the omega kissing the mating bite only to groan at the omega clenching around his knot only for him to release more cum into him.

“Do all alphas cum this much!?” Jake frowned down at in between his legs only to frown at the alpha who chuckles, “I don’t know, but I hope I get to fill you up with my cum every day,” Dean rolls his hips making Jake gasp at the movement but moans lowly, lightly slapping Deans arm for the movement as well.

Jake only lets Dean slip out of him for a minute, barely letting him sit up before he is pushing him down and getting on top of him slipping the alpha's cock back inside him, but he made sure he was in his ass this time.

Dean watched Jake riding his cock until his knot formed so he took over, when his knot popped in he came the second Jake came over his stomach flopping down on Dean’s chest catching his breath. “I’m officially fucked out,” Jake whispered into Dean’s chest making him laugh. “Had better luck tonight than last night huh?”

Jake looked at Dean giving him a nod and a yawn. “Talk later, nap now,” Jake didn’t wait for Dean to reply he made himself as comfortable as he could on his alpha’s knot and closed his eyes with a smile. The smile caught Dean’s eyes, “whatcha smilin for?”

“I’m just happy I get to call you, My Alpha,” Jake said keeping his eyes shut but he could sense Dean was smiling as well.

“Huh, that does sound good, my Omega,” Dean whispered hearing an almost purr from the omega falling asleep.

******

Jake was fast walking into the garage yelling at the little boys picking up tools, “Zeke and Ash! Get your puppy butts back here!” Jake heard a squeal and a crash from his left seeing his son with a toolbox on his head.

Jake sighs walking over getting a hold of the box placing it onto the floor before grabbing his youngest son before walking off to find Ash the eldest. Ash was just about to scratch on of the cars just as Jake got a hold of him before he went off to find Dean who was outside with a customer Ash ran right to his father clinging to his left leg.

Dean excused himself handing the guy to Benny while he looked over to his omega who was walking over with their other son in his arms. Dean couldn’t help but grin walking on over placing a hand on his omegas giving a gentle kiss on his cheek, “why the surprise?” Deans hand was guided to his stomach, Dean’s eyes widened before kissing his mate passionately.

“Damn gonna need to make room,” Dean scoped up Ash before he ran off to cause trouble. As both alpha and omega spent the rest of the day with their children.


	13. Dean / Marc - scene 1 - Let Daddy teach you, boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean - Daddy.  
> Marc - Boy.
> 
> Marc meets Dean (a BDSM Club owner) a very educated guy who knew how to use his words in the correct way.  
> They meet online.   
> Dean promises to show Marc his many special surprises for the young boy.

Marc was a young boy who was just messing around online, he was a fan of a few music artists as well as a few actors.

He was scrolling through things that interested him, until an ad popped up for a club called; The Sinful Knight it peaked his interest mostly the logo as it was; four silhouettes one of a kneeling person in a rainbow collar with wings, one standing tall with a collar hanging off his finger and the last as well, two people one kneeling the other standing over with a lead in its hand hanging from the collar, not once had he thought about the whole idea but it now came to the front of his mind. So he clicked.

Dean was running back and forth through the club, yes sure he had a crying female sub after one of the guys she was with hadn’t treated her correctly, she was new and didn’t tell them. So Dean didn’t know whether to get all bossy over the girl or be nice about the whole situation, so he did both.

He played nice until she could take it. She didn’t upset when he explained everything, giving her a form to fill out properly as he left to sort out some other business. Only to thump his head back against his “office” door shutting out the loud pounding of the music going on around him. The club started only two years ago and he already had over a couple of hundred people showing themselves.

Letting out a sigh checking his latest messages from either regulars or completely new people who were interested, he remained in the room where he’d shut himself out from any wandering people, his own staff would occasionally pop their heads in just to ask questions on what to do with the new people. Dean just waved them off after giving them a ‘you’ve got to be kidding’ look.

One message Dean wanted to instantly bypass but didn’t, someone who knew nothing about BDSM but wanted to show up sometime in the future, the man rolled his eyes at that ignoring the message putting his mind to the more important ones that had people who knew some parts of what they’d be getting into. He’d reply to the message he purposely missed when he returned home.

When it was closing time at 4 am, Dean was the one that locked up every night, he got up the message to read over it once again. The person wasn’t even legal yet only a year off, but Dean still read through, made sure he read every word as he walked home.

He sent an easy reply not expecting to be heard back to straight away as he reached his door, his keys, shoes and jacket were left beside the door, as he went straight to get food and a drink before heading to bed.

Marc was woken with a few missed text messages and one from a stranger, his eyes widen when he reads through, he pouted when he read the words ‘get back in touch when you’re old enough’ he thought that was a bunch of bull but he also knew that they probably didn’t want underaged people entering, but it didn’t stop Marc following the club or the owner of said BDSM club.

Sure he probably shouldn’t be finding out more about the club but he was curious about what they did and where the club was set up, it didn’t take that long but again he was pouting but now at the distance between the two. It was possible but how was he going to end up going to that state without a reasonable excuse, until an idea popped into his head, an idea that would get him in big trouble if people found out.

But enough about setting up a road trip across the country he was needed at school, which turned out to be the most boring day ever. Marc was mostly messing on his phone learning about all things BDSM the stranger who messaged also told him to research before showing up when he was old enough.

\---------------------------------------------

_ _Month Later_ _

Marc was hopping into his friend’s car for the most interesting trip he’ll ever go and do. It only took five stops and a few days to reach where they needed to head to. With a hotel already booked for three friends all separate rooms as Marc got into his room, he flopped onto his bed with a groan wanting to have a little rest before heading out.

Marc and his friends got to night three before they all went off doing their own thing. One wants to go out drinking, as another went out drinking at a different place, they all had their fake IDs so they could get into the damn places.

Marc went out and found the club, who was nervous when it was his turn to show the guard outside the door his ID which he glanced to look at Marc, then the ID before handing it back and opening the door for him.

Once inside he took in the place there were a lot of people in the low lit room, it looked like a regular club until he saw the sign for the other part of the club he didn’t dare try getting past the security guards no matter how interested he was.

After he had a few drinks his curiosity got the better of him, walking towards he knew he was going to get the guard stopping him so he got his ID ready, they looked at it once again it worked letting him through. Going down the few stairs, his eyes widen at the whole other side of the club. Two people on the stage showing off a scene, well, he assumed that was what they were doing.

Thankful there was a bar it was almost the same as upstairs but with more naked people and people showing off. Marc was a little out of his element right about now, but he was getting more and more interested as the night went on.

Dean was in one of the backrooms once again someone tried doing something they didn’t know they were doing, but this time it was a dom, not that it mattered just Dean had to put everything down just to make sure people were being safe.

After he checked the dom out he made his way through the club deciding to socialise and not hide away inside his break room. He saw new faces every day but he spotted one that didn’t seem quite right, he left it until they became a problem, he did send one of his men over there to ask the usual questions they ask every newcomer.

When the guy came back he just handed the paper to Dean, who read through before frowning at the name, pulling out his phone letting out a huff before walking on over. Other people moved out the way easy as they were regulars and knew when Dean had a certain mindset nobody bothered him.

He spotted the young boy who was nursing a drink while a man way above his age was chatting away to him guiding him towards the dance floor where people were getting all sweaty and horny. Rushing his way over Dean apologised to the man, grabbing the boys elbow and dragging him away from view. Turns out Dean was going to hide in his break room.

Dean turned to the startled kid that shouldn’t be allowed in the club, “What the hell are you doing?” He snapped at the wide-eyed boy that looked lost. “You do know what this is right?” Dean gestured with his hands as he talked, seeing the boy nod silently.

“You’re too young, I’ve already told you, wait a year then show your face here again, I’m going to ask you politely to leave and escort you out, got that?” Dean knew he was being a little harsh but he didn’t want to make a habit of underaged people showing their faces.

After they walked to the door Dean lets out a sigh that he didn’t know he was holding, glaring that the few men on the door that allowed people inside, he knew it wasn’t exactly their fault but he needed to blame something at this moment.

Walking off getting himself back on track which was socialising with the new members in the BDSM part, he sat over at the bar for most of the night after he did his rounds of chatting with people. Most doms were friendly until he talked to their subs, then they got a little protective over them. He rolled his eyes at the super protective ones knowing that he had the contracts for each paired up dom and sub unless they were already a couple that just happened to pop in, but Dean tracked them as well.

Lounging around the bar was more Deans type of thing, telling people off who got too handsy with others that were past being able to consent to anything. Dean had 3 strict rules, everyone must have a safe word, people who got too drunk weren’t allowed in the downstairs part of the club if there wasn’t a person who wasn’t all in then a scene wouldn’t happen.

He couldn’t help but let his mind drift to the kid that snuck into the club, he was pretty cute but he wasn’t allowed to be in this place, so Dean got out his phone finding the guys first message following the boy back, thankfully he messaged on insta and not anywhere else. So Dean sent a message to him, not hoping for anything but he was surprised he messaged back under five minutes, apologising to him for sneaking in which he brushed off and messaged him for the rest of the night.

\-------------------------------

_ _2 Year Later_ _

Dean was just laying back against the couch with the least amount of clothes on him as possible, he was just lounging in his boxers while sipping his beer with his laptop on his lap before he was interrupted by a staff member, a new one, one that Dean didn’t want to bother with right now.

“Sir, I got a new member and nobody else is free to sort them out,” the young staff boy mumbled making Dean let his head fall back waving the man to bring in the newcomer. As the door closed he turns his head slowly frowning at the familiar face but he couldn’t quite name the stranger. “Do I know you?”

He pushes the laptop off him placing it on the desk tilting the screen away from view, he had to be professional and give the boy in front of him the regular form everyone has to fill out. “Sit at the desk and do that, then give it to me when you’re done,” Dean didn’t care if the new people were doms or subs he could still boss them around.

Dean himself didn’t have a preference as it all depended on the other person he was paired with, he was more dominant towards the ones that could make submissive, but submissive when he knew he couldn’t dominate the other person. He switched regularly.

Picking up his beer bottle he went back to drinking the liquid slowly, feeling the other person's eyes on him occasionally he could ignore it easily until he walked over handing him the paper so he could read through it. It took a few minutes for Dean to read through the most important parts, his kinks and preferences, letting out a hum glancing at him with a nod after reading that he preferred the sub role.

“Alright, well, seems like we got a few more single doms lately. So you get to walk around and take ya pick, there are different colours, red is for the more experienced, yellow/orange is where most people want to try new things but might need a more experienced person for them, and green is well, it’s where you need to stay until you feel more comfortable, got it?” Dean explained quickly watching the boy nodding his head at everything.

“Ok, off you go,” Dean paused to glance at the name, “Marc,” he growled out the name, everything clicked into place. “Come here,” he waved him over patting the space next to him, watching the boy walk over to him and sit down next to him as Dean threw the form on his desk.

Marc felt his heartbeat quickens, as he was sitting next to a barely-clothed man that he’d only been talking to over messages for a couple of years. He had waited to come back to the club after he made sure he was legal enough for sex inside the club but not for the drinking, not that he was there for that. He just wanted to meet up with the owner again, since he had fallen hard for the man over the messages.

He was clever with his words always made him trembling in his bed every night after thinking about the man's words, leaving him for more each night, wishing he was just there with him to guide him. So being next to an almost naked man was making him go insane from holding back from jumping him. Dean studied him before his perfect mouth opened not that Marc heard any of the words that came out.

“Boy, if you don’t pay attention I’m going to pull you over my lap and make that ass red,” Dean snapped, Marc's eyes shot up to look him in the eyes the innocence was deep inside Marc's eyes, he knew Dean saw it as he softened his look.

Marc paid attention to the hand that touched his cheek making himself lean into the touch. “Well, ain’t you a pretty little thing,” Dean’s voice brought him to look at him again. “I’m going to destroy you, in time, not right now, not right here, but I will get around to that pretty little ass of yours, but one thing, are you going to let Daddy teach you, boy?”

Looking into the eyes of the man Marc felt himself nod first before his mouth opened a second after, “yes, Daddy.”

Dean seemed pleased with the answer and Marc shivered under the praise he was given before he was dismissed from the room.


	14. Dean x Beer Bottle - Objects/Sex Toys/Solo Scene 2 - Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another one of Dean putting something up his ass, that is most likely not supposed to be up there in the first place.

Dean was sat around doing nothing for a few days, his last adventure was having sex with a vibrating dildo as well as another vibrator being used on him by a one night stand. He had weird one night stands, but they were all welcomed.

Tonight was going to end up differently, Dean had already been eyeing up the many bottles of beer, he was just about to sneak off with one only to get dragged into a circle with his friends with a bottle in the middle.

“Mixing two games in one!” Charlie exclaimed being the happy tipsy woman she was. The rules weren’t new to Dean if you didn’t do the thing you were given you’d take off a piece of clothing.

The game was going fine until five dares and six truths in Dean was down to his jeans. Everyone else was almost naked, Charlie and her girlfriend went off after a while, leaving Dean with six others, Benny, Gabriel, Castiel, Crowley, Hanna and Lucifer.

Dean picked dare once again, Gabriel was doing his signature smirk looking between Dean and Castiel, and seeing how they both were in the same amount of clothing his smirk got impossibly bigger. “I dare you to…. Kiss Castiel for 2 minutes,” Gabriel chirped out still smirking as Dean went over to his friend bringing their faces closer together.

Two minutes went by quicker than he had expected but Dean went back to his spot adjusting himself watching the bottle spin again.

He was stuck with the game for another hour when only four of them had now been left behind, he was now naked laying on the floor watching Castiel kiss Crowley, Gabriel was mostly just giving them shit to do now.

Dean was mostly happy being left out of it until Gabriel glanced his way with a little dirty smile. The bottle had been spun and landed on him. “Castiel lets see if he still gets excited over a bottle,” Gabriel handed Castiel a bottle who inspected it, twirling it around in his hands.

He propped himself up on his elbows watching Cas, he could feel his dick gave a twitch of interest.

Castiel licked around the bottle top as he made his way over on his knees, in between Deans. They made eye contact for a brief second before Castiel made sure Dean was going to be prepared for the bottle.

Dean was laid out flat on his back with one of his legs propped up on Castiel's shoulder, the other was being held by him, while Castiel's tongue did wonders to his ass.

With one shaking man later, he finally felt the bottle against the rim ready to enter, the coolness of the object he felt himself shudder along with the shaking. He threw a hand over his face as the tip entered, his legs opened slightly wider as Cas moved it deeper.

Dean didn’t care who the hell was watching him, not even when Gabriel got out his camera to record while Castiel was rimming him, he just concentrated on the bottle moving in and out of him.

The occasional buck of his hips when it brushed his prostate was like being struck with electric. He was fine until Castiel figured out where the prostate was, Dean could only try to find a hold on to the floor as his cock was jerked in time of the bottle, raising his hips as the first spurts of cum landed on his chest.

Not caring that he was covered in his own cum with a bottle up his ass, his eyes opened slowly seeing Cas back at his original seat, leaving Dean looking around he saw people that weren’t even playing the game or friends with them watched the entire thing.

He groaned batting the few hands away as he made his way to stand up only getting stopped from walking off by Gabriel skipping up to him. He rolled his eyes at the sight of a camera in his hands, it wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last time Dean found himself on a random porn site.

Walking up the stairs after sliding the bottle from his ass so he could walk like a normal human being, Dean went to clean himself up as well as the bottle, after a quick wash of a towel Dean stood at the sink washing the dirty beer bottle.

His hands went across the tip down the neck of the bottle, he knew he was already worked up even after he just came a couple of minutes ago, but he wanted it and he wanted it now.

Locking the door to the bathroom he positions himself so his legs were shoulder-width apart, using the sink to lean forward against with one hand, allowing him to glide the bottle back inside him.

The sigh that left him was small and quiet, he couldn’t help the higher-pitched moan that left him as he began moving back and forth on the bottle.

He continued to fuck himself with the bottle, ignoring the feeling of needing to cum again, the constant bump against his prostate was quickly becoming too much for him a second time, he still ignored his begging cock.

Dean opened his mouth to let the silent moan to escape as he shuddered, legs shaking as his cock gave a final twitch letting him cum untouched painting part of the sink and the floor with his cum.

While catching his breath Dean pulled the bottle out with an odd pop when it did, he still couldn’t feel his legs as he tried moving around the bathroom to clean up his mess again.

One clean bathroom later Dean walked out ignoring the line of annoyed people outside the door, the bottle was still in his hands as he went back down the stairs to his friends and mainly his clothes so he could go home with a beer bottle to put with his growing collection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or you know.


	15. Syd / Nat / Demon Dean / Human Dean - Scene 1 - Group Sex - Is This A Bad Idea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and Syd,  
> You're both slight idiots,  
> But you're welcome. ;)

He was just chilling inside the strange trap on the floor, both girls were just looking at him. He didn’t know why but they were there, and he was in a chair.

He heard whispering as they both walked around him, they were strange to him but damn him if he didn’t feel like tearing them both apart. Pretending he was secured in the chair with the stupid rope around his ankles and wrists.

“So, are you going to introduce yourself or just keep walking around in circles around me?” He snapped only to receive the silent treatment as they left the room with two giggles leaving the demon in darkness.

\----

*minutes before.*

“Do you really think doing this is a smart idea, it’s a hot idea but is it a smart one?” Sydney was standing next to Natalie who was crouched beside the chair in the dungeon.

“No, but We’re doing it anyway, I want a fun time,” she smirked looking up before summoning another version of Dean Winchester.

A slight rumble was made before they saw him lying next to the chair, the two got him seated on the chair and waited.

When the demon opened his eyes to look at them they both felt a slight rush of excitement that turned into a desire for the man in the chair.

After circling him they left to greet the human version which just returned.

Syd sneaked off after a while slowly opening the door, approaching the chair seeing it empty before turning and gasping at the hand around her throat, backing her up until the back of her legs hit the edge of the chair.

“Sit,” He growled out eyes flicking black with a simple blink, she listened silently. He tied the rope around her this time before shoving a rag in her mouth before smirking at her. “Now let’s wait for your friend.”

He barely looked at the young female tied to the chair, grabbing her face to make her look at him bringing his mouth closer to her ear. “I wonder… how long it’ll take to break you… and your friend of course.”

He had just let go of her face when the door opened revealing the other female who stopped in her tracks before he eyed her up with a lick of his lips which went into a smirk. “Come here, sweetheart, I’ve got a treat for you.”

Natalie walked slowly towards him she was feeling many different emotions when she stood just inches away from him, she looked at him with a bite of her lip her hands forced to stay by her side until told otherwise.

Syd was just forced to watch the interaction, she accidentally whined behind the rag before demon Dean roughly grabs her hair pulling her head back, “be a good girl. You know good girls get rewards,” he whispered as one of his hands trail down her clothed front.

“Now where was I,” he released her hair walking back to look at Nat who had a hand around her throat bringing her closer to his body. Looking into black eyes she couldn’t help the tremble that went through her, she didn’t know if it was fear or she was just turned on.

Demon Dean looked at the shirt she was wearing before grinning tearing it off her body, he didn’t miss the look in her eyes. With the ripped shirt dangling from her arms he moves his gaze to the other blonde female.

Taking the rag from her mouth he was just about to remove her clothing before he was so rudely interrupted by a cough from the direction of the door. Turning they all saw the human version of Dean, the demon just smiled. “Gonna join us or be a party pooper?” He spoke only to ruin the girl's shirt licking his lips at the sight of her.

Footsteps were approaching after hearing the door lock, not that it made the demon distracted he just carried on removing the clothes from Sydney, who already looked out of it.

Natalie practically latches herself onto the regular Dean causing him to be pinned between her and a wall, not that he cared since he easily picked her up turning them around using the wall to hold her as he took the rest of her clothes off.

The girls ended on their knees beside the chair with two naked Deans offering their cocks they gladly put in their mouths with two satisfied moans.

Sydney closed her eyes when the Demon started thrusting into her mouth, relaxing her jaw to allow him to use her, as Natalie was facefucked by Dean.

Both Deans soon had enough, that or they were getting close, Demon Dean took a seat as Natalie was sat back to chest, with the demon's cock slipping into her, Dean grabbed Sydney bending her over in front of the chair with Demon Dean already fucking up into Natalie.

Dean just did one thrust to enter Sydney who covered her mouth only to get her hair yanked again, “We want to hear you, the only way you get to be silenced if you put that pretty mouth to work,” the normal Dean growled into her ear before his hips started to move.

Sydney had to grab the arms of the chair as she was being used, while she loved every second of it. Natalie was also having the time of her life she had to grip one of Syd's arms as the Demon didn’t stop pounding up into her.

At some point Sydney's mouth was on Natalie her tongue working over her clit while the cock was driving into her, the moans made Sydney accidentally tighten around the cock that was buried deep inside her, causing the man to moan behind her.

They did switch, Syd rode the demon with keeping Natalies mouth where she wanted it until she felt herself tip over the edge trembling in the Demons hold as she came on his cock and from Natalie's mouth.

Sydney laid on the Demon while watching Nat come undone on Deans cock who made her cum from biting her shoulder lightly to force her to cum before him.

With the girls panting still with cocks inside them they both give each other a look, before giggling “That was the best idea ever, let’s do it again!” They ignored the two tired groans from both versions of Dean as they both start off in another set of giggles.


	16. Michael!Dean / Natalie - Just A Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another for you horny fuckers. :p  
>  _(looking at you, Nat & Syd)_

Michael was enjoying his time on earth there were humans to destroy and very strange human he was beginning to become interested in, he found a young blonde human the most interesting.

He knew they wouldn’t be much use for him but he liked watching them interact which was very out of character for him.

He did start to feel different but not enough to pity them, but enough to make himself known.

One day he chose to visit the girl, Natalie, when she was on her own for the night, the sound of his wings was heard in the quiet room as he studied her small form.

He frowned at the strange noise that seemed like a small humming noise, but the odd movement under her bed covers made him stand straighter.

He straightens out his jacket as he makes himself presentable, letting out a sound that was supposed to be a cough but ended up with him clearing his throat to get her attention.

Watching her sit up to look at him startled at the sight of him standing in her bedroom while she was pleasuring herself was probably not what she was used to but he couldn’t help the way he reacted.

She was just there, the bed cover slipping away from her body revealing more skin to him they stare at each other for a moment before he opened his mouth.

“Sorry to interrupt, I just couldn’t help but pop in,” he made eye contact with her as he slowly walks towards her bed as Natalie watched him get closer.

Sitting on the bed he places a hand on her arm rubbing the spot where his thumb was, still keeping eye contact with her as she completely uncovers her body for him to see.

Four simple words left his mouth, “what do you want?” he watched her hesitate for a moment their lips barely inches apart as she was now in his lap. He could feel her heart beating where his hand was placed on her chest, slowly teasing the skin until she answered him.

“You inside me,” Natalie whispered just as he brings his lips to hers, enjoying the strange sensation running through his vessel and to its cock. Pulling away slowly pushing her back down to lie on her bed.

He left the bed for a second to shed his clothes before crawling over her body, his mouth trailed down her body, starting at her neck nipping the soft skin making the sweetest sounds escape her mouth.

Michael used his hands on her breast before his mouth teased around her nipples before getting to the real fun, she arched her body into his before he forced her hips down keeping them there because he could.

“Behave, I don’t enjoy it when people misbehave while I’m in charge, got that?” He growled into Natalie's ear hearing a groan that ended into a moan. “Answer me, girl.”

“Yes,” Natalie whispered, Michael, frowned pulling her hair back hearing a whimper from the action. “Yes, what?” He ordered looking at her eyes filled with lust for him.

“Yes, Sir.” She whimpered, he released her hair going lower with his mouth again, nipping her thighs once in between her legs. Licking his lips before making contact with her pussy, his tongue made work on her clit, groaning at the hand in his hair since she wanted to hold onto something.

He himself couldn’t stop the movement of his own hips against the bed, as he kept working his tongue around her clit as his finger slipped into her wet heat. He helped her through her first orgasm, pulling away to see his handy work before lining himself up.

Michael slips into her inch by inch, he didn’t wait for a second to let her adjust to him when he was completely inside her. His hips slowly moved, pulling almost all the way out before driving back into her with a groan.

Only then he allowed his control to slip using her body for his own pleasure. He felt pride flow through him when he felt her tighten around him and came for the second time.

He just kept thrusting until her third orgasm he couldn’t help but cum with her, he felt himself cum deep inside her with a quiet moan into her neck. Michael stayed inside her for a moment feeling himself go soft so he pulled out with a hum as she made a sound of disappointment.

Standing up to dress while Natalie stayed on the bed on her side watching him. “When’s this happening again?” She teases when he turns to look at him with a hum.

“Soon, prepare yourself, I won’t be as easy next time,” he was surprisingly gentle when he touched her cheek before he disappeared finding someone else that interests his strange needs.


	17. Angel & Demon gay porn star: Austin / Hunter: Dean Winchester - Scene - Gimme What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean watches gay porn, gets a crush on an angel/demon porn star that can make their wing and tail invisible, then they just have sex, without the penetration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this is... I got bored and wanted to write something. Sooo here ya go?

Groans and a lot of banging of a body getting slammed against a wall, Dean Winchester was just about fed up with this werewolf that was growling and snarling his way. He was not a fan of being repeatedly banged against different surfaces.

A gunshot was heard and a heavy thud of the Werewolf dropping to the floor with a whine of defeat coming from the beast. Dean brushed himself off turning to his brother who put his hands out like ‘are you kidding me’ gesture. Dean shoved his way past his big younger brother without a word being said to each other.

Back home inside the bunker, Dean was feeling what could only be described as frisky, he had annoyed his brother with this behaviour so he was choosing to find a different outlet to release his pent up energy.

Turning on his laptop he was intending on watching random movies that he’d wanted to watch, but after an hour he ended up looking through endless porn videos. He didn’t even pay attention, his mind and hand were working together and against what he would normally go for.

Clicking on the gay section he blushed at the sight of two guys going at it, but one video caught his eye. _**First Time Fucking Jaxon ft Austin.**_ The title wasn’t what caught his eye the thumbnail of the video got his interest. If he dared to confess that he was into men Austin would be the guy that would make his bi side go off the rails, he already was not that Dean would admit that.

Austin had his whole left arm covered in tattoos, he had a ring piercing in his nose and one on his tongue, his hair was a lighter blond, his eyes were a mix of blue and green, he was a couple of inches taller then Dean and Austins cock he wanted to drop to his knees if he was in front of him. Dean just couldn’t stop looking at the man.

Jaxon was shorter and the complete opposite of Austin, he had black hair, blue eyes, barely any tattoos on his body, his cock was almost half the size of Austins, he was shorter less muscular, Dean couldn’t deny that he was also attractive he just reminded him of his best friend which made him not want to be attracted to him.

He clicked the video before he could fight the urge, Austin was the first man laying on the sofa as Jaxon walked in. Dean was sitting on his bed with the laptop next to him, his hands were making work by sliding his jeans off his legs, he might as well get comfortable.

The man Austin was stroking his cock slowly, he was alone in the room with Jaxon watching him from the side. Dean didn’t care about the cheesy situation he was into this now. His own hand-copied the movement of Austin's hand. He didn’t know if it was him that groaned or Austin but his cock twitched in his hand either way.

Jaxon finally got out of his ‘hiding spot’ joining Austin on the sofa, Dean bit his lip at the sight of two men making out with their dicks almost touching each other. He wished he was the man under Austin, god how he wished it was him.

Dean watched hand getting faster at the sight of Austin's fingers going to touch Jaxon asshole, Dean always wondered what it’ll be like if he’d played with himself back there. Apart of him wanted to try it but another part didn’t.

His other hand went against both, the light brush of a finger tracing his rim made Dean bite his lip and the feeling, it felt good but different. Looking at the video he couldn’t help the groan from the picture, Austin rimming Jaxon who was moaning like a whore. Dean unexpectedly pressed into his finger around his ass, he would explore that side of him later, right now he wanted to jerk off.

When Austin entered Jaxon Austin moan sent him over the edge, Deans vision went white as he came over his chest. Dean only just now noticed that there was something off about the whole video mainly Austin, how did he miss the two silver and white wings coming from Austin? Had they only just appeared? Dean went back to the beginning but they were there when Jaxon was blowing Austin, how in the hell did he miss them?

Dean checked when the video was uploaded, five years ago, so he did a bit of research on the porn star. He was British but moved to America when he was 18 with his boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend. Dean felt giddy for the first time in forever.

He found himself on more recent videos, not caring that he signed up to a website that Austin was frequently being shown on. He couldn’t get enough of the man. Turns out he aged better throughout the years.

He did not spend a week researching a porn star. Even out working cases he was still checking him out, Sam kept giving him weird looks as did Castiel when they were trying to ask a cop about a poor female drained by a vampire, Deans phone kept going off. The little ding of a message every time it went quiet.

Sam approached him first, “have you met someone, or are you on another dating app?” his brother questioned making Dean blush. “What no, I’m just getting random shit up on my phone that’s not important, I’ll turn them off.” He swiftly lied getting a look from Sam he wasn’t convinced but he let it go.

Dean charged through the building where the vampires were currently holding up in, there were three dead already, he and Castiel cleared them out. There were four left. They were hiding behind a wall next to a room where all four were relaxing inside, Sam was on the other side ready for the signal. Just before Dean could give it his phone made the loudest ding ever.

He was thrown to the floor with a vampire on top of him, his weapon knocked out of his hand as Sam was struggling with a vampire, Castiel made quick work with his two vampires making a distraction so Dean and Sam could cut the head off the other two.

Dean was given looks of frustration. “What? I swear I turned it off, it didn’t go off the whole time other than when we had to be silent!” He snapped to defend himself wanting to keep his brother and Castiel away from his phone that was just full of a porn star he was crushing on.

He sulked and pouted the whole way home, but the minute he was in his room he was left to his own devices aka watching porn until he passed out. Firing up his laptop hoping he would have at least seven minutes before his door was opened with Sam looking at him.

“What's going on with you lately? You’ve been hiding in here for weeks unless we have a case to solve.” Sam was concerned but Dean didn’t want him to give him that he was addicted to porn.

“Nothins been goin on Sammy, I don’t walk in on you when you find something you enjoy,” Dean wasn’t being moody one bit because he was being delayed his jerk off time. He spotted a video before they left to hunt vampires that he was interested in.

He looked at Sam fighting himself to stay or leaving eventually he left Deans room letting Dean shed his clothes relaxing into the pillows behind his head. Clicking a few times before Austin was up on his screen with his wings spread behind him on a bed, the same position Dean was currently in.

Dean couldn’t help but do what Austin was doing, his hand was teasing his nipples as his hips raised from the bed just an inch when he did, a bite of his lip stopped the sound of pleasure from tumbling out. He couldn’t stop staring at the screen. His headphones let him hear the pleasurable sounds escaping Austin which was getting him from semi-erect to fully erect in a matter of seconds.

The feathers of Austin's wings fluttered when the hand went lower, travelled over his abs which made Dean lick his lips at the sight, but he whined when the camera went right on his cock, Austin teased the camera a little by going past his cock hand going to play with his balls.

Dean copied every single movement, ignoring his own dick that was begging to be touched by the man on the screen. Austin opened his legs for the camera, his perfect little hole was on show for people as well as a new part that Dean clearly didn’t know about, a damn demon type tail.

God, he wondered how that would feel going across his skin and even inside him, he felt a shiver of want going through him. He knew Austin was an angel and a demon but he had never seen anything that gave the demon part away until now. The moan from Austin brought his attention back, Dean moved around so he was flat on his back, only to sit up again to grab lube then he got settled to copy Austin again.

He put lube on his finger going past his balls as he teased his hole just like Austin was doing before he pushed in his finger. Dean gasped when he had a finger inside his ass, it didn’t hurt or nothing it just felt good, probably feel better if it was Austin's finger since he knew what he was doing.

Dean felt his hips move on the finger without his permission, he groaned each time he got deeper. Eyes flicked to the laptop watching Austin now on his front his cock grinding into the bed as a guy off camera used his fingers on him. Dean shut his eyes trying to picture him in that position, he didn’t have to try very hard.

Dean felt himself teeter on the edge for a while he wasn’t the best at coming untouched, unlike the man that was on his back again with the fingers fucking into his fast the moan Austin let out when Dean touched his dick made him spurt cum all over his stomach with a gasp. Opening his eyes just in time to see Austin cum untouched over himself.

He cleans himself after the video ended, ignoring the look Sam gave him when he walked back into his room. Dean went off on another research session.

>>

A whole three months Dean had no laptop thanks to Sam confiscating it after several weeks of him hiding in his room. Dean was frustrated, he could get off by picturing Austin but the sounds of him weren't there for him. He needed to hear him talking to whoever he was fucking.

One sexually frustrated Dean, a smug Sam, a lost fallen angel and the child of Lucifer were in the car going off to work a case that had a bunch of new angels having arguments with newer demons. Dean wasn’t paying attention, he would have wished he had tho.

Stopping at a hotel, there weren’t any motels so a hotel was the next best thing. Castiel and Dean were stuck in one room, he knew why, Sam had his laptop and didn’t want Dean sneaking to get it in the middle of the night, so he was stuck with the angel.

“So, Cas how are you doing?” Dean tried to be smooth but it came out tired and half-assed.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that question? You’re the one hiding out in your room for weeks. Until Sam took your laptop and stopped you from using your phone.” Castiel's tone was just as tired as Deans.

“I was researching!”

“Is that what we’re calling it now?” Castiel sassed with a smug expression on his face getting a grumble from the Winchester.

“Shutup, you wouldn’t understand,” Dean defended.

“Then explain?”

Dean inhaled sharply, was he ready to tell Cas? His best friend of many years? Surely he wouldn’t care about his preferences, right? Dean looked at Cast who was sitting patiently for him.

“Ok, ok. I’ve been looking at gay porn, don’t judge,” Dean points a finger in Cas’s direction, “there’s one guy that I’ve been into and I might’ve been addicted to watching him. Now I’m frustrated because...” Dean couldn’t finish his sentence since a knock on their room door was heard.

Castiel gave Dean a look of reassurance that he wouldn’t tell anyone about Deans interest in men until he was ready to tell them himself. Sam was on the other side of the door his laptop in hand as he showed them a picture of what they were dealing with.

Dean's eyes widened at the sight, these angels had wings. His heart beats faster, he better not be hunting his not so secret guy crush.

Thankfully he wasn’t, just hunting a few angels that were having an argument with a few demons, the Winchesters walked in on them about to kill each other.

Sam was the one that broke them up. Castiel and Jack were going after the few rouge demons that were killing innocent people in the woods, Sam met up with them while Dean scouts the area. He didn’t recognise the feeling he was being followed until a voice got his attention making him turn and come face to face with a demon.

The blade in his hand didn’t even scratch the demon, he just laughed and pinned Dean to a tree. The demon was doing a good job tormenting him, hell, he was better than their regular demons. Dean was soon gasping for breath when his feet weren’t touching the ground anymore.

Dean tried to kick and struggle his way out but kicking this demon was like kicking a wall. He was suddenly released looking up at the demon that exploded at the snap of fingers. Looking up he felt his mouth dry up at the sight, silver and white wings with a tail between his legs. He was looking at the one guy he thought he would never bump into. Dean stood up quickly using the tree for support seeing the man look at him oddly.

“Do I know you?” Dean was glad the tree was holding him up because the sound of that voice was enough to make him drop back down.

“No, I’m pretty sure we don’t,” Dean said roughly, to be expected when being held by your neck and dragged up a tree.

“Are you sure? Huh, well I’m Austin, maybe we can get to know each other sometime?” Dean found himself nodding before he was able to open his mouth. “Yeah, sure. I’m Dean. You a hunter or something?”

Dean hadn’t heard the man laugh before but he immediately liked the sound. “I’m something alright,” with them both hearing a commotion nearby they both ran over to the direction, Austin handed Dean a weapon explaining it would work better than what he was using.

The blade was a lot thicker than the angel blade he was using, it was one this angel uses. Five demons had tied Sam, Jack and Cas to a tree. Austin uses the sound of his wings fluttering to get the attention of the demons.

Dean was fighting his arousal that Austin was making him feel when cutting through the ropes that were holding his family he saw Austin's blade get thrown hear Sams feet which he picked up, stabbing the nearest demon in the chest. Dean got the demon that was pinning Austin down the last demon met the same fate as the first demon Austin came across, he exploded all over Jack.

“Who’s your new friend?” Sam asked wearily of Austin who was looking like the demons but also the angels.

“I’m Austin, I’m a hunter.” Austin was polite Sam relaxed, they all walked to Dean's car. Sam invited Austin back to the Bunker since they had so many people living there already they might as well add to the number. Dean didn’t know how he would survive a week knowing what he knows.

The weeks Austin was with them Dean was beginning to spend more and more time with him, his attraction never disappeared like he was hoping instead it got stronger. When Austin, Cas and Jack went out to work a case Dean took the opportunity to talk with Sam, it was rare but he needed to do this.

Walking through the Bunker trying to find his brother, finding him researching in the library nose buried in a book. “Heya Sammy,” Dean cheerfully said, dropping himself in the chair opposite Sam only glanced up with an odd look.

“Hey, Dean?”

“I have a problem, with a … with a guy…” the words were hard to get out but he managed to watch the eyebrows on Sam almost shoot up off his face they went up that quick.

“Austin? I know, I’ve seen you hiding from him for a couple of hours then you’re fine.”

“He’s a porn star, Sammy! Why’d you think I was hiding constantly before you took my laptop?!” The realization hit Sam like a brick to the face.

“Oh, OH!” Sam pulled his disgusted face followed by a bitch face. “Why don’t you tell him?”

“Oh, yeah because that’ll go well. Oh hey, I’ve seen your dick a jerked off to you for several months before I met you, That’ll go well!” Dean snapped he knew Sam would shut up after that, “you’re not freaked that its a guy?”

“Not at all, you’ve hinted that you liked guys, never said anything cause didn’t need to.” Sam was sometimes a disgusting nice or a soppy nice, today was both. Dean lets Sam read his book again while he puts his feet on the table and relaxes.

{Austin}

Dean was still dancing around Austin. It started to get on the angels' nerves a small bit, he knew something was off about that hunter he just didn’t know what.

So Austin purposely pursuits Dean himself, he sits next to him as not as close as Castiel does but still he sits next to him. He even was tempted to follow the man into his bedroom but thought against it. He didn’t want to invade his private space.

That was until he was alone in the bunker, Dean was out on a supply run, Sam was out doing a hunt with Jack and Castiel was reading a book at the war table. Austin walked around the bunker, he had still been doing his porn when he disappeared two days a week then returned.

Dean always seemed different then as well, Austin walked into the Winchesters bedroom he saw his laptop on the bed. He was curious but not as curious as wanting to go look at it, yet.

When he looked in a drawer his mouth dropped open, looking at the door before he picked up the small dildo and a bigger dildo inside the drawer, the bigger one hadn’t even been used. He didn’t even dare to think the oldest Winchester was into this. He did wonder why the bigger one hadn’t been used, maybe he’ll ask since he knew.

Placing the dildos back he dashed out the room, walking to where Castiel was just as the door opened revealing Dean walking down the steps with a few bags. Austin watched him walk away sitting next to Cas getting his attention.

“Is Dean into guys?” he whispered quickly as Castiel's eyes dart to where Dean walked off to then back at Austin. “Yes, but don’t let him know I told you,” Castiel whispered back to him making Austin feel warm inside.

Austin waited for another time where he could sneak into Dean's room. He wanted to know what he was into, the only way he would know would be through his porn. Two long days Austin waited when Dean and Castiel left Austin alone in the Bunker for them to go help Sam and Jack.

Austin slipped into Dean's room a day after he left so he knew he wouldn’t surprise him by walking in. Thankful that he had left his laptop on the bed. Guessing his password wasn’t difficult, there were only three things Austin knew that Dean loved, Baby his car, Pie and Rock music.

He opened his browser that was already open, what Austin wasn’t expecting was his own ass popping up on the screen. His mouth and eyes were wide open as he looked at the screen. Dean was into him. Holy shit was he into him, he looked back at the videos he’s been watching. His favourites seem to be him fucking into another blond porn star.

Austin wasted about five hours looking through the porn history, calling it a day making sure the laptop was in its spot when he found it. Only when he was leaving the room did an idea pop into his head, writing a note to prepare for his idea.

He texted Dean to see when he would be coming back, he was hoping at least two weeks so he could do the video he wanted to do.

Rushing out the bunker when he got the text that they were hunting the creature then spending time with someone called Jody, making Austin have a full week to shoot the videos with a guy he knew looked similar to Dean and without.

He made it as clique as possible, the blond under him was moaning softly when he slid into him. He fucked him rough and quick. The solo video he made was easy enough, him with a dildo, the video was an hour-long, he didn’t know if Dean could edge himself but he was hoping.

With the videos uploaded, Austin was driving back to the bunker all cheerful.

Getting back to the Bunker just four hours before them, Austin opens the laptop, getting the correct videos up. The note that he wrote he added to the bottom, ‘watch the dildo one, then the other’, he opened the drawer getting the dildos out placing them on the bed next to the laptop. He waited just ten minutes before they got back so the laptop would stay on.

Now he played the waiting game.

Dean was happy as anything walking into the Bunker, Austin was relaxing and asleep in a chair with his feet on the table a book on his chest. But with the sound of the door closing, he was woken up, his eyes zoning right onto Dean.

Dean didn’t bother greeting him, he just rushed to his room his back resting against the back of the door with a heavy sigh. He did a double-take with the bed, his laptop was on and the two dildos he secretly bought were right next to it, with a note.

A trembling hand picked the note up reading it his dick went hard instantly, Austin fucking knew. The video that was open was also a new one. Dean didn’t think when he stripped practically jumping on the bed as he laid down to get comfortable only to realise the video was an hour-long. Jeez does he expect him to last that long? Dean clicked play anyway only for Austin showing off for the camera, no, no showing off for him.

Dean flushed he was only ten minutes in when Austin finally had his clothes off, even then his hands were only playing with his nipples, Dean was needy tonight, and he didn’t care for teasing but he saw the look in Austin eye in the video it’s like he knew that Dean would be thinking about skipping past this.

With a groan Dean finally got passed his balls, he never knew how needy his ass actually was. Austin was lubing up the smallest dildo, which Dean copied. Dean didn’t even think that Austin was guiding him through this. A moan slipped past his lips when the tip of the dildo slipped past the rim, his legs spread wider on their own. Oh, he wished he had the balls to ask Austin to shove his cock up his ass instead of a dildo.

He was just about ready to cum but the voice of Austin was talking directly to him, he gasped and watched. He watched him pull the small dildo out before getting the bigger dildo waving it at the screen. Dean looked at his and panicked, there was no way he was going to fuck that.

Dean picked it up anyway, his eyes rolled back at the feeling of something bigger inside of him. He didn’t know he was moaning someone's name until he paused blushing at himself. He changed the position so he was riding the fake dick, the position was much better he bit his lip hard when he slides down the shaft.

“Fuck,” he groaned as he rides the dick, getting faster with Austin on his laptop. He watched Austin cum he wasn’t far behind when he touched his cock letting it spill over his hand. Lying back down on the bed keeping the dildo inside him as his breathing got back to normal speed, slipping the dildo out with a gasp ending as a sigh.

Dean was still up for more, somehow he was still kicking after an hour of it. He clicked the other video if he wasn’t up for more he definitely was now. Austin was fucking his second favourite guy that Austin fucks. He frowned at the length but shrugged and watched anyway.

Austin waited an hour and a half before he found himself standing out of Deans room, he hesitated but he quietly opens the door slipping in, seeing Dean on his front fucking into his fist. Austin couldn’t help the flick of his tail or the flutter of his wings, they were still silent when he walked to the side of the bed.

He thought about touching and scaring the hunter, so he leans over him carefully not to touch him pausing the video. It made him stop looking confused before he jumped up trying to shield himself. Austin caught sight of his dick licking his lips at the sight.

“Really, you’re watching me completely naked for I don’t know how long and you ain’t gonna let me see you?” Austin was teasing him, but the look on the hunters blushing face was embarrassment.

“Not mad, you wanna feel?” Austin growled pushing the Winchester down on his back as he crawled over him. Dean was shying away from him, which confused Austin. “This your first time?” the way Dean hid his face was the answer Austin needed.

Austin places the laptop on the floor carefully, lying next to Dean slipping out of his clothes so he was just as naked as Dean. He tapped his foot with the hunters, making him look at him. “We’ll go slow, it’s ok.” Austin places a hand on Dean's chest which made its way up his neck tapping his chin so he raised his head up.

He leans forward slowly seeing Dean's eyes close slowly as their lips touch. He started off with something that came naturally to Dean, kissing was easy to start with. Austin was pulled on top of Dean who was still shy after he did, so Austin pulled off tugging Dean onto him while they kissed.

The Winchester was more confident on top, which was fine with Austin. He knew what Dean secretly desires, he wasn’t one to push one there tho. He could wait. A bite on Deans bottom lip was the key to get a noise from him which made him flush more. “Y-You lead,” Austin whispered against the natural pouting lips, how he would love to see them around his cock but he wasn’t hoping for that.

Dean gave a hesitant nod, but he knew what he wanted. Rising to his knees looking down at Austin, who thought it was a good idea to lift his right leg since his thigh was slotted right between Deans, the pressure on Deans dick made him shiver and move his hips getting friction for his dick. Austin watched him while his own hand jerked his cock.

Austin saw Dean look at him and blushed. Lowering his head to watch Austin jerking off, Deans hand smacked Austins away which he removed his hands Dean sitting on his thigh while he thought about touching Austin's cock.

“It ain’t gonna bite, just pretend you’re jerking yourself, it’s not much different.” That got Dean going, his hand went around Austin but the speed Austin was thinking of was not the speed Dean was doing it was much faster, he gripped the sheets tightly as Dean jerked him as he wanted. “Fuck, fuck DEan!”

Austin quickly sat up crashing his lips to Deans as he pushed him back so he was on top, the hand around him was still there but Austins were holding Deans. “Your turn, boy.” the gasp was worth it before Austin jerked Deans cock as he did to him. Except Dean was much louder, Austin gave a quick look to him seeing his eyes closed and the head was thrown back.

Austin eyed the cock in his hand lowering himself only to pay special attention to Dean nipples which got him and hand on his head tugging the short hair making him groan. “Fucking hell, Austin,” Dean whispered making him grin around the bud in his mouth. Kissing down his torso removing his hand from Deans dick, kissing everywhere around his dick.

He sensed frustration so the minute Dean was going to open his mouth the best groan Austin had ever heard was let out as he wraps his lips around the head of the hunter's dick. “ _Fffuuck_ , yes!” Dean moaned when he started bobbing his head, giving Dean probably one of the best blow jobs ever.

Dean couldn’t stop the sounds exiting his mouth, he tried putting his hand to muffle it but that just got pinned to the bed or Austin held it, he wanted to hear him. Dean was sure he was getting his soul sucked out through his dick if that was possible.

He jumped at the feeling of a finger around his ass, as he jumped his hips rose up pushing his dick further into Austin's mouth making him pull away sputtering and coughing. “Warn a guy, Dean.” He roughly said with a soft look. Dean avoided eye contact.

“Hey, hey, I ain’t mad. Trust me, ok? You wanna fuck my mouth you just gotta ask.” Dean's eyes snapped right back up, there wasn’t a hint of a joke in Austin's eyes, he was serious. “I-I wanna fuck your mouth if you finger me after.”

Dean wasn’t one to ask what he wanted very much but he trusted Austin with it, he was used to people asking him to do shit all the time, Austin gave Dean a smirk putting his mouth back on Deans dick. The look he gave Dean made him want to cum right there, but he held it back for him. A tap on his thigh was the signal to move, Dean was slow at first concentrating very hard not to go too hard.

Dean totally did not whine when Austin pulled away, Austin kissed his lips before yanking his hair making Dean groan in pain and pleasure. “When I say fuck my mouth Dean, I want you to fuck it, got it?” Dean shuddered and nodded his head and got a light tug from his hair again.

“Yes, fuck yes I got it. Now gimme what I want, please?” his hair was released as the mouth was around him again, this time when Austin tapped Dean didn’t need to worry. Austin opened himself up for Dean, the groaning from Austin reassured him.

He came close yanking Austin off his dick with pre-cum and spit keeping him connected when he popped off. “I don’t wanna cum yet,” he explained to the questionable look on Austin's face, as he licked his lips and the tip of his cock which he pulled away from.

“Ah, do you wanna be on your back when I finger you?” Dean looked like a deer in headlights when he was asked, how did Austin not become flustered when he asked, oh wait he’s a porn star nothing flusters him.

“What’s the best position for it?” Dean wanted the pro to decide.

“I wanna surprise you with something so hands and knees.” Austin tapped his ass lightly when he moved to his hands and knees. He felt vulnerable in this position but again he trusted Austin. Who made him relax before he even began touching his ass.

Dean was unconsciously wiggling his ass a chuckle from Austin made him look over his shoulder. “Your body clearly knows what it wants huh?” He was teasing Dean which made him flip him off before hitting the bed with his fist as Austin's own middle finger when inside him.

“Yeah, fuck you too,” Austin whispered nipping his ear lightly, Dean whined when the finger moved. Austin definitely knew what he was doing.

“More, Austin, Gimme what I want!” Dean groaned he couldn’t stop the movement of backing up on to the finger even when he was forced to stop so he could have another finger. His legs opened wider when the second finger joined but the moan that was let out made Dean look back over his shoulder at Austin.

“Ah fuck yes,” He moaned the warm wet feeling was his tongue, Dean instantly liked it. The fingers got faster as the tongue flicked ever so often over the rim. Dean didn’t know he was begging to be fucked until he listened to himself.

Austin didn’t even remove his fingers, as Dean looked between his legs seeing a hand around his cock jerking him just as a spot inside him was hit making his vision black and him to fall face-first into the bed as his limbs went all jello.

Austin petted Deans hair and cuddled him with his wings, they were invisible throughout, when he was still in a daze after his orgasm, he made him drink even in the state. He wasn’t expecting the hunter to end up like this but he wasn’t surprised. Hearing Deans mumbles into his chest before his head lifted to look at him.

“What the fuck happened?”

“I think you passed out when you came and then went into a subs type of headspace,” Austin looked at the confusion on the Winchesters face. “Basically I made you feel really good that it made you feel like you weren’t here anyone.”

Dean ended up laughing and running his hand down Austin's body, sure he was still hard but he didn’t want Dean to feel like he had to do anything. “Wanna watch me cum? Like the video except, you actually get it in person?” Austin suggested watching Dean trace shapes on his abs. Dean didn’t answer he only put his hand around Austin's cock and jerked him off.

Austin didn’t mind, either way, it was Dean's decision he made his hand do that Austin had nothing to do with it. Austin groaned even when it was muffled by a pair of lips on his own. He didn’t stop his wings from fluttering signalling that he was close, gasping into Dean's mouth when his other hand traced the feathers, usually, nobody ever touched his feathers they didn’t care about them.

“Ah, fuck I’m gonna cum,” Austin groaned quietly into Deans' neck, Deans hand got impossibly faster as Austin's hand for anything to hold on to, he ended up squeezing Deans ass when he spilt his cum over his hand and own stomach. “Whoo, fuck,” Austin and Dean chuckled as they bring their lips together.

“Do you think the whole Bunker heard us fucking?” Austin blurts out after a moment of silence, he cackled when Dean slapped him on the chest telling him to go to sleep.

Breakfast was quiet, Sam coughed once bringing attention to the angel plus demon and his brother. “So, how was your night?” there was a smirk on Sam's face.

Dean was not happy as Austin hid his smile behind his spoonful of cereal. “Oh, your brother is amazing in bed Sam,” Sam shot out the room, quickly putting up his middle finger and yelling at the pair of them which were at the table quietly laughing.

“So, round two Winchester?”

“Oh, we’re totally having a round two.”

He pressed a kiss to the hunter's lips getting a hum from the man and a smile.


	18. More Porn? Ok - Alpha Dean Winchester / Omega Alia Crowley - A/B/O scene 1 - Get On Your Knees Sinner

The church was quiet in this old town, nobody visits the only rundown church, the graveyard gets more visitors than the building. A couple of priests kept themselves busy cleaning the same spots every day.

It was getting pretty tiring but it had to be done, the confession box barely got used but when it did it was quite interesting. Dean Winchester was currently the bored priest inside the box, he was fiddling with his black clothing.

The scent of an Omega drifted from the other side, Dean held it together for the sake of the other being on the other side. When she began talking the situation got harder.

The alpha was doing his usual listening, giving answers when he needed. When she left he lets out a sigh slouching slightly but when the door for his side opened, scenting the omega and seeing the small female in front of him. He saw the shy look before she closed the door and left for the day.

Dean was left with a situation. It wasn’t common for priests to get attracted to someone he just happened to get attracted to the omega that smelt of everything he loved.

A growl he left the box to cool off, he roughly cleaned everything for the fifth time.

Three days. Three days, it took three fucking days, before he had to go randomly walk over to the damn omegas house, he was still wearing his usual clothing, but he was stood outside the girl's house holding his hand in front of him, mainly over his crotch so he didn’t pop an inappropriate boner.

The Alpha rocked on his heels as he waited, he was greeted by the young omega, he didn’t know she was that short until he was right in front of her. All words got trapped in his mouth, nothing came out.

He knew he was staring, but the look in the girl's eyes was dark. Looking around slightly, doing a gesture asking her if he was allowed inside, she opened her door wider to allow him inside. They stood in the kitchen, she was talking slowly as her body spoke for her, she would sway her hips just a little suggestively, bite her bottom lip after she licked it, her eyes were the most talkative.

Her eyes held lust, desire and curiosity. Dean himself was intrigued with this omega. He couldn’t stop looking her over. He was drooling at the image of bending her over and letting her hang from his knot. Sure that probably wouldn’t happen, but the way she stalked over was different.

“Am I a sinner?”

Dean had to breathe through his mouth to stop himself from taking in her perfect scent. He coughed before he answered. “Get on your knees sinner,” he growled leaning down to her ear, watching her tremble and fall down to her knees in front of him.

Her hands were on his thighs stroking up and down nearing his very noticeable erection. “Go on,” he whispers, she unzipped his pants pulling his cock free. Her eyes widened at the sight of him in her hands.

Dean wasn’t doing much better, he was losing his cool just by her holding his cock in her tiny hands, everything about her was small. He gripped the nearby countertop when her mouth wrapped around the tip.

He growled holding the back of her head guiding her more on his cock, she couldn’t get it all in but once she was out of breath pulling back being connected but pre-cum and spit she licked her lips turning around and presented her ass. She had been wearing a skirt this whole time, without panties on underneath.

Dean picked her up getting a squeal from the omega, guiding his cock to her dripping pussy, sliding inside her with a groan as he sinks inside her completely. He held onto her as she held onto his arms when he began moving at a brutal pace.

She was moaning like a two-dollar whore, he was making soft moans, she was gripping the counter in front of her. “Knot me, please. Please alpha,” she begged, how could Dean say no?

His thrusts got harder, faster and deeper, her noises got louder, her head went to one side revealing the untouched skin on her neck, Dean's mouth instantly nipped at the skin lightly. She was pushing back on his cock, his knot was growing quickly.

One last hard thrust forced his knot inside the tight cunt, hearing the loudest moan not noticing he was biting at the mating gland at her neck, unconsciously mating her. Shallow thrusts as his cum coated the inside of her cunt. She was moaning and tightening, milking his cock.

“Fuck, I think I bit you,” Dean said after ten minutes of getting his breathing to calm down and go back to normal.

“It’s fine, it was going to happen at some point, we’ve been living together for six months now.” She clenched around his knot again getting a small thrust and more cum dripping out from the head of his cock.

“Mmm, I think you’re still a sinner.”

“Do I need to confess and worship more, Alpha?”

“Mhmm, more of that.”

She giggled reached back with her hand guiding his head closer so their lips could press against each other.

“You don’t mind hanging for a bit do ya, Alia?” Dean didn’t wait for an answer as he pulled them both away from the counter, holding her up as he walked around the kitchen so they could have dinner.

The alpha and omega both fucked more inside different rooms of the house, Dean was ready to burn the damn priest outfit if it meant his cock and knot could have a rest from the constant horny omega, but he also wouldn’t change a thing, so he kept it for a later time.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you wanting to make a few new crazy friends? Into writing, art or reading? Join the [Supernatural Family Discord Server.](https://discord.gg/VfstnBq) we don't just talk about the show as we talk about other fandoms as well as just being a big family.


End file.
